The Last Step!
by TamiKitty-Chan
Summary: Amus parents left for Paris for their honeymoon now Amu and Ami are alone in the house. When theres a fight out side their home what happens when Amu takes in a strange man and allows him to stay there for a few days till he recovers from his cold? R&R!
1. The Meeting!

**Tami: This is my first time writing a Fan-fiction, so I hope you all like it!*bows***

**Before I forget their ages! Amus 13(8th grade) while Ikutos 17(12th) Ami 8(3rd)(more later)**

**Oh yeah!! I don't own any of the characters from Shugo chara! or the show!**

Chapter 1

The Meeting!!

"Just great." Amu said as she turned to look at the mess in her room.

"How did it become even more messy than it already is?" Amu sighed as she moved her textbooks from the floor to her desk. _'Dont worry-desu' _Amu looked at the 3 eggs that were on her desk. Just the other day she found them in her bed.

"What?...I must be losing it!" Amu laughed as she rubbed her head. She turned to look out her balcony. She saw the moonlight shining through with the sound of pouring rain hitting the the glass french door, then she quickly glanced over at the time on her alarm clock next to her bed.

"9:06..." she thought for a moment. Mama and papa should have arrived in Paris by now. Amu quickly straightened her room as best as she could, which wasn't that good at all, and ran out of her room going down the stairs as she slipped on the last step.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Amu shouted as she hit the floor. Soon her little sister came running towards her.

"NEE-CHAN!! Awe you OK??" Ami asked giggling at Amu, for this is the hundredth time tripping on that last step.

"Yeah, just making history," Amu said as she patted Ami on the head.

Ami smiled and headed towards the couch to finish watching her program. Amu followed her and sat down next to her. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from outside. Amu quickly stood and ran over to the window to see what was going on. She couldn't believe what she saw, a gang fight right in front of her house! Ami slowly walked over to her older sister side.

"Nee-chan?" Ami said softly.

"Ami!!" Amu quickly covered the window with the curtain and turned looking down at Ami smiling as happily as she could, trying not to make Ami worried.

"Ami, I think it's time for bed! Why don't you go ahead up to your room?! I'll be there soon to read you a bedtime story alright?!" Amu said smiling at her sister hoping that she'll do as she said. Ami smiled and nodded as she went upstairs. Amu quickly looked back at the window. There were six big scary looking men that seemed to be beating up a guy on the ground.

'That sure isn't fair; six against one,' Amu thought. 'Wait!! I don't want someone dead on my front porch!! Wait, no I gotta help him!' Amu ran over to the door opening it just a bit to see through. 'Now what do I do?' Amu quickly thought of something. _BAM!!_

"FBI!! FREEZE!" Amu yelled as she kicked the front door swinging it open. The men quickly ran off, not even seeing who yelled. Amu stood there stunned. She blinked a few times.

' Was that all it took?? Just one simple line and bam! They're running like monkeys on crack.' Amu thought then saw someone on the ground. Amu quickly ran into the rain to see if the guy was alright, she looked down at him.

Her eyes widened. This guy's clothes were soaked and torn. He had on a long sleeved black t-shirt with a silver cross on it that had blood stains and the left sleeve was ripped off. He had blue jeans with a chain on them, that were covered in mud. His face and left arm were covered in bruises. And his midnight blue hair was dripping water from the rain.

There was a gust of cold wind that caused Amu to shiver. 'I cant just leave him out here; he'll most definitely die then.' Amu grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulder so that he could lean on her as she made her way into the house. She began walking up the stairs.

'HE IS SO FREAKING HEAVY!! Maybe I could just leave him on the stairs till morning?' Amu thought. Amu sighed knowing she couldn't do that.

Amu made her way to her room since it was the closest. She was hoping to lay him on her bed gently but in the end she just up tossed him on the bed like a rock

"Never. Again." Amu said running out of breath, feeling tired. 'I need to get him out of those wet clothes.' Amu brought a towel and some of her fathers old clothes. She started to dry his hair then she started to take off his shirt...well what was left of it anyway. She stared down at him for a second. She began to blush. She hadn't noticed till now, but this guy was really good looking!! She stared at him for a few more minutes, trying to decide if she had the guts to take off his pants.

Amu's face reddened at the thought. 'His pants are wet of course I have to take them off or else he could end up sick...-er!!' Amu was daring herself to do it. Amu stared at his half naked body. She turned her head away from him with her face looking like a cherry.

"There's-s a-abso-lutely no w-way-y I can do that!" Amu said embarrassed running away from the dare.

Amu covered him with covers and quickly ran to Ami's room before she forgot to tell her her bedtime story.

"Nee-chan! Who that boy!" Ami asked as Amu ran into the room.

"Umm... A friend of mine!! He was outside in the rain with a high fever so I'm going to let him stay here for a few days till he gets better!" Amu said quickly hoping that Ami would believe her half lie.

"OK!!" Ami said happily as she ran over to give Amu the book that she wanted Amu to read to her.

When Ami was fast asleep, Amu walked back to her room. She sat down next to him on her bed.

'I wonder what happened to him to make those guys beat him up,' Amu thought as she patted his head. Amu smiled, his hair felt like fur, and it felt good to play with it. Then Amu suddenly jumped.

"What was that?" Amu said as she saw a purplish faded figure siting on his chest.

"_Ikuto_..." It said along with other words that Amu couldn't catch.

"Ikuto? Is that his name..." Amu said as she looked at his sleeping face. She began to blush.

"He's really cute when he's sleeping." Amu said giggling.

Amu looked around her room, which was still messy. 'Why couldn't I be better at cleaning?,' she thought. When she saw something shake in the corner of her eye. She turned to looked at her eggs. She could of sworn it was the green one that moved. But she quickly shook her head and looked back at Ikuto.

"He's kind of like a cat," Amu said as she continue to play with his hair. Then Amu slowly started to fall asleep next to him.

**Ikuto's POV:**

'What's this sound?!..Damn birds!' I thought as I turned over in the bed with my eyes still closed. 'My head hurts so much!!'

"Ikuto!! Ikuto!! Are you alright, nya?!" Yoru said as he floated over to me.

"Shut up" I mumbled, and flicked Yoru.

I just layed there for a few more minutes, realizing what was I doing here.

I quickly open my eyes and got up to look around the room. 'Kind of messy' I thought as I looked down at the girl with pink hair laying her head on the bed asleep. I turn to see an alarm clock reading 6:46 am. Then I smelled something, and looked over at the desk with eggs on it. I smirked, 'so she has eggs too.'

"Ikuto!! There's clothes for you to change into!! The girl brought them for you; I think they're her dads, nya" Yoru said as he sat on the clothes at the end of the bed.

I looked at my half naked body, 'So she chickened out.' I looked down at her. 'She could be fun' I smirked.

"Ikuto?," Yoru said as he looked at me confused.

I got out of bed almost falling to the floor.

"IKUTO!!" Yoru shouted. "Maybe you should stay in bed a little longer!!" Yoru said as I walked over to where the clothes lay.

"Just let me change first, Yoru" I said, hoping he'd shut up. My head was killing me!

I took off my wet pants and just tossed them on the ground when I heard a girl scream.

"KYYAAAAAAA!!!" shouted the girl with fear. Then she started to throw pillows at me.

'What the fricking ass hell!! What is she screaming about?,' I thought as I dodged the attack of pillows.

I saw her face that was red as a cherry. I smirked, and slowly made my way over to her. She backed against the wall, leaving her no where to go. We were face to face, I stared deeply into her golden eyes, making sure she didn't looked away. And I slowly moved my mouth to her left ear and began breathing in it. I smirked as I felt her blush like she never did before. And I whispered in her ear,

"Pervert."

I laughed as I looked at her red face, then I walked away from her, back towards the clothes and began to put them on.

After I finished I turned to looked at the shock in her face realizing that she misunderstood. I smirked at her.

**Amu's POV:**

I heard someone screaming 'Ikuto!', and I began to slowly to open my eyes to see what all the noise was about. But when I did, I saw Ikuto with just blue boxers on. I could feel that I was blushing,

'Just what was he doing?!,' I screamed when I thought about it. He quickly turned to me, when I grabbed the pillows off my bed and began to throw them at him. But it was useless; he dodged every single one I threw. He suddenly smirked. With no more ammo, I backed up as he came closer. I bumped into the wall, that made me gasp a little.

Soon he was way too close! He just stood there, smirking at me. I couldn't help but to looked into his blue eyes that stared deeply into mine. Then he came closer and started breathing in my ear. My face turned red, redder than it already was. Then he said something slowly.

"Pervert" he said, laughing while looking at my face, then walking off by the end of the bed.

My eyes widened as he started to put on the dark blue T-shirt and the black baggy pants. I was wrong; he was just changing clothes. He looked at me then smirked; my face was still red. I was so embarrassed that I just looked down at the floor.

**Normal POV:**

Ikuto picked up a pillow from the floor and layed back in bed while he stared at Amu looking at the floor.

"Your green egg is about to hatch," Ikuto pointed out.

"Huh?" Amu looked at him confused.

Ikuto pointed at the purplish faded figure that was flying beside him.

"NO WAY!! YOU CAN SEE THE GHOST TOO!?" Amu shouted.

"Ghost," Ikuto said laughing at her childish remark.

Amu's face turned red and she went back looking at the floor. She wanted to say something back but she couldn't even put up her cool-n-spicy attitude in front of him.

"You must be hungry... I'll make something for you...oh yeah there's medicine right beside the bed..." Amu said not even looking at him or waiting for a reply as she ran out of the room, going down the stairs, slipping on the last step. She tried not to scream out loud so she wouldn't embarrass herself even more. Then she reached the kitchen.

"Wait, I can't cook..." Amu remembered all the times she burned the food she made and when they did come out normal looking they tasted horrible. 'What am I going to do?,' Amu thought, feeling sad when the green egg came flying into kitchen.

"If it doesn't come out right, just keep trying-desu!" The egg cracked and a cute mini girl with greenish long hair with a clover clip and had green eyes, she also had on a green and white maid outfit.

"Nice to met you Amu-chan! I'm Suu, come on Amu-chan let's cook together!"

"But I can't cook..." Amu said looking down. "What are you anyway?"

"I'm a Shugo Chara! Amu-chan's would be self-desu!" Suu said happily flying around Amu.

"My...would-be self?" Amu said. Suu nod and said "A girl who cant cook, to a girl who can! Chara change!"

Amu's red plus clip turned into a clover and magically she began to cook. Amu was smiling and having so mush fun. When they were done she began to bring up the the tray of food which had blue-berry pancakes, eggs, bacon , toast, sausage and a glass of milk.

"I think we made a little too much Suu," Amu giggled.

"Its fine, its fine-desu!" Suu smiled.

Amu reached her room and walked in.

"I smelled food!!" The Purplish chara that had cat ears and the tail to match. And he also had cat paws and purple hair, yellowish golden eyes, and had a black outfit with a cross hanging from his neck. Amu stared at the chara. 'So it wasn't ghost. I can see him even clearer now than I did earlier,' Amu thought as she put the tray of food on the end of the bed.

Ikuto quickly stood and drank the glass of milk then layed back down.

"Nya, Ikuto, aren't you gonna eat something??" His chara replied, looking up from where he was eating a piece of bacon.

"No thanks, Yoru" Ikuto closed his eyes. Amu looked sad and said,

"But Suu and I worked really hard on this...it's the first time something ever came out right..." Amu's eyes began to water.

Ikuto stared at her for a second then sat up again taking bites from random stuff on the tray. Amu stared at him, and Ikuto returned the stare.

"Im not giving you any," he said like a child as he continued to eat randomly.

Amu giggled, 'So he kind of has a childish side to him to.' Amu thought, as Ikuto quickly finished eating and got out of bed and walked (more like wobbled) towards the balcony door beginning to open it.

'What?? Is he leaving??' Amu thought as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Ikuto was surprised by her actions as he turned to looked at her speak.

"Umm... You're sick. You need your rest, so just stay here for a few days..." Amu said as she looked at her feet, blushing, and feeling the stare from Ikuto, not daring to look him in the eye. Ikuto smirked and closed the door and moved towards the bed, laying back onto the bed.

Amu was shocked; he actually listened to her! Ikuto turned to face Amu in the bed. He pointed to his lips, making Amu blush.

"May I have a good night kiss?" Ikuto smirked as Amu's blush darkened.

"N-nnn-nooo!!" she yelled at him.

"Aww but why my little strawberry?" Ikuto said like a baby.

"Ikuto!! Shut up and sleep!," Amu yelled, still blushing.

"Well that's pretty rude No honorific on my name, strawberry-san?" Ikuto said looking into Amu's eyes. Then yawning.

"Well why dont you tell me your name, strawberry-san?"

"...Amu Hinamori"

"Amu. What a nice name."

"Your the rude one!! You didn't add an honorific to my name!" Amu yelled.

"But you didn't for mine," Ikuto smirked at her.

"That's because I don't know your last name! I already told you mine!!" Amu blushed as Ikuto lay there, enjoying himself.

"...Tsukiyomi....Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he said closing his eyes, as he was falling alseep.

"Night, Tsukiyomi-san" Amu said as she started towards the door.

"Just call me Ikuto," he said under his breath.

Amu looked at him and then left the room.

"Wait... Where's Suu?" Amu looked around and then saw Yoru being tossed from Ami's room, into the wall. He dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"AMI!!" Amu yelled as she ran into her little sister's room, seeing Suu being chased.

"AMU-CHAN!!" Suu cried as she flew to Amu.

"Nee-chan!! These dolls are coolest!! Ami wants one too!!" Ami said with stars in eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ami" Amu said, seeing Ami look sad.

"What about breakfast?! I'll make anything you want!" Amu said happily, as Ami paled at the sentence.

"Its OK, Nee-chan, Ami can find something for herself!! I not in the mood for charcoal today!" Ami said as she ran out of her room. Suu laughed as Amu sighed.

**Please R&R!! Tell me what you think!!**


	2. Favor?

**Tami: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as well as the first one. In the beginning of this chapter I wasn't too sure on how I should write it, but as I wrote, I came up with lots of idea's with the amount of Ikuto and Amu shown in the story, I also came up with lots of ideas for the next chapter too!**

**Ikuto: Ideas? Like what?**

**Tami: You shall see soon!!**

**Amu: TELL!! Oh yeah, Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!!**

**Ages: Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase age 13(8th), Kukai 14(9th), Yaya 12(7th) **

**I decided to make the Middle school and High school into one big happy school!! ENJOY!!**

Chapter 2

Favor?

**Amu's POV:**

"Ami, you're still not dressed??" I looked at her still in her pj's, swinging Yoru around in her room while Suu was hiding in Ami's shoe, hoping that she couldn't see her.

"Nee-chan!! Can I have him!! PLEASE!" Ami had been begging for one of them since breakfast.

"I'm sorry but Yoru is Tsukiyomi-san's chara" I looked at Ami as her face turned from happy to sad. She made that face that I could never go against.

"But! But I'm sure you'll get one of your own when you're older too!! And I can just bet Yoru would love to play with you when you get home, Suu too!!"

"WHAT!!??" Yoru screamed as if I were crazy; he had flown on top of a bookshelf, trying to save himself. Suu was still hiding in the shoe. I could tell that there was no way that she was going to give up her hiding spot.

"So how about getting dressed for school?" I asked Ami. She smiled and began to dig out her uniform from her dresser. I left the room as Yoru and Suu followed.

"Great! Now I have to deal with her after school, nya!," Yoru said as if I was sacrificing him. I smiled as I went into my room, walking over by my desk, grabbing my bag and putting the two remaining eggs into my bag along with my textbooks. I slowly looked over at Ikuto. He seemed to be sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but to steal a few glances at his sleeping face.

"Yoru, make sure you wake him up at noon so he can take some more medicine." I said as I turned to him. He nodded..

**Normal POV:**

"Hey, Amu!"

"Oh, hey Rima good mor-" Amu stopped as she looked at her chara that had blond hair, gold-yellow eyes, and was in a white polka dot red clown suit and hat. Rima looked at Amu's dumbfounded face.

"Since when can you see charas?" Rima asked as Suu came into view.

"Im Suu-desu" Suu said as she put a hand out to Rima's chara.

"KusuKusu" she shook her hand and giggled.

"You want to become a maid? How dirty." Rima said laughing. Suu looked insulted, but ended up crying at the statement. Right then, Rima turned serious and pulled out her cell phone and started to text message as fast as lightning.

"It's done," Rima looked at Amu all serious like she just accomplished a mission. Amu looked confused.

"What are you tal-"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rima said grinning as she walked passed Amu.

"What did you do!?," Amu followed her. Rima just kept on walking towards the school.

After third period Amu went to go get her math supplies from her locker.

"I wonder if Ikuto-san has taken his medicine yet-desu" Suu said clearly worrying, when Tadase appeared next to her. Amu blushed at the prince as he smiled. He had been her crush since elementary school.

"I'm glad that you agreed to become the joker! We've been looking for one for awhile now. There's a meeting after school, can you make it?" Tadase smiled.

"Huh?" Amu quickly said as she wiped the drool from her mouth, hoping no one saw that.

"Didn't you accept an invitation from the Queen's chair?" Amu quickly turned to look at Rima who was taking pictures of the scene that was going on. Amu turned to Tadase.

"I'll be there, now stop bugging me blondie," Amu said in her cool-n-spicy tone, then began walking away with Rima following her.

"You shouldn't do that. He'll never like you if you do." Rima said as she waved a picture of Tadase in Amu's face that made Amu turn to Rima.

"Oh? You want this??" Rima waved the picture again.

"What's this about Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Rima asked smirking Amu.

"You know him??"

"Who doesn't know ' That', always walking down these halls like he owns them! I just want to shave off that pretty boy hair!," Amu swallowed as the thought she might want some of that hair to save for later.

"Now what's this all about him taking medicine? Don't tell me your hiding something from me?," Rima said as she began to cry.

"Ok! Ok I'll tell you!!" Amu said so that Rima would stop crying.

"Don't worry Amu; she's faking" Nagihiko said as he appeared. Rima quickly stopped and glared at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's this about Ikuto-kun?," Nagihiko said hopping into the conversation.

"Umm, you see-"(Amu tells them the situation)

"So the evil lord himself is taking control over your house, huh?" Rima said with fiery passion that looked to kill. Amu and Nagihiko backed away slowly.

"He didn't even thank you for saving his life?! That scumbag!," Rima shouted as she dropped Tadase's picture, making Amu jump to the ground to catch it and place it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"I don't think he's the kind of person to say 'thank you' easily," Nagihiko pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't worry. He probably left already. He never stays in one place for long." Rima said cooling down. Amu's eyes widened. 'Would he really leave without saying good bye?'

"Hey!? Earth to Amu?... Hey! is that Tadase is shirtless!!" Rima said as Amu snapped out of her trance, looking for Tadase.

"Rima!" Amu shouted at her as both Rima and Nagihiko laughed. 'Tadase shirtless, geez! They're always teasing me!...shirtless...' Amu thought back to earlier that morning, when Ikuto was shirtless and even pants-less...

"AMU!! Your nose is bleeding!" Nagihiko said with worry, as he pulled out a handkerchief putting it to Amu's nose to stop the nose bleed.

"Just what were you thinking, pervert?," Rima asked, smirking at her friend. While Kusukusu was laughing and Suu looked at Amu with worry.

"Wait, no! Don't get the wrong idea!! Its because the temperature suddenly escalated!!!" Amu quickly said, but her friends could easily tell that she was lying due to her red face.

**After class was over.**

"So, are you planning on going to the guardian meeting today?," Nagihiko asked as Amu and Rima came out of their last period class.

"Yeah, hey! Nagihiko where's your chara!? Aren't you the jack's chair?," Amu asked looking around for his chara.

"He's still an egg, but he'll hatch soon." Nagihiko said smiling not to make Amu worry. The three began walking towards the garden, where the meeting was being held.

"I can't wait to see everyone's charas!" Amu said cheerfully. (The guardians and her have been friends since elementary school, so she knows them.)

"AMU-CHI!!," Yaya said as she ran and gave Amu a big hug, followed by her chara. Amu dropped her bag, due to the impact, which made her notebook fall out, showing a page of one of her doodles in it.

"I...cant-t..breathe-eee!!" Amu said as she was being choked to death by Yaya. Then Kukai grabbed Yaya off her, siting her down in her chair. Yaya crossed her arms and turned her head like a baby, as her chara did the same.

Rima picked up her notebook and stared. Kukai walked over to see why Rima was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Pfffffttttt!," Amu turned to see where the noise came from. Amu stared at Rima and Kukai. It seemed that they were about to burst out in laughter.

"You suck," Rima said as both of them started to laugh their heads off. Amu knew exactly what they were laughing at.

"Amu, you need a new hobby, because drawing sure isn't it!" Kukai said, calming down and handing the notebook back to Amu.

"I was just messing around! It's not like I like drawing anyway!!" Amu said in her cool-n-spicy attitude picking up her bag feeling something shake inside. Amu looked inside and saw her two eggs, 'but which one moved?' Amu thought.

"So, you're all here already?" Tadase said as he approached them.

Amu stared at his princelyness(XD word I made up) movement as he came towards her putting something around her neck.

"Huh? Wha-" Amu looked confused as she looked at the lock that was placed around her neck.

"The Humpty Lock," Tadase said as he continued "It belongs to the one who holds three eggs."

"How did you know I have three eggs?" Amu began thinking that Tadase was some kind of mind reader.

"The Founding King told me to give it to you." Tadase said smiling, which made Amu blush.

"Should have known, that guy knows everything. God, is he like stalking us?" Kukai said leaning back in his chair as the bush moved that was close by Rima, making her stiff as board.

"No way!? Is he really stalking us!?" Kukai yelled as he fell out of his chair. Then a bird flew from the bush. Everyone signed in relief.

"Kukai, are you alright?," his chara that had green hair, dark gold eyes, a sweatband with a star across his head, and a soccer outfit on, said with worry as he stared at Kukai who was laying on the floor, not moving.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stalk us, would he?" Yaya said, closely looking around the area, stepping on Kukai to get a better view.

"YAYA!!" Kukai yelled as Yaya jumped off of him laughing at his pain.

" I highly doubt it. The Founding King has his own issus to attend to." Nagihiko said trying to calm everyone down.

"Mmmm, this new servant could be useful to us," A chara said. It looked like Tadase but with purple hair, blue eyes, and it wore a king's outfit with a crown and cape.

"Kiseki, dont say th-" Tadase said as he was cut off by Amu.

"HES SO CUTE!!!" Amu screamed as she grabbed him, but looked like she was about to kill him.

"Amu," Nagihiko said as he put his hand on Amu's shoulder, making Amu realize what she was doing. She quickly let go of his chara and crossed her arms and said,

"Well he's only cute due to he's chibiness, but that outfit makes him looks like a wannabe king just like his owner"

"Its Amu-chi's COOL-N-SPICY!!" Yaya said laughing along with her chara.

"Tadase!! This peasant girl just insulted me!! And almost killed me!! She's troublesome!! Confine this beast!!" Kiseki yelled at Tadase, but Tadase just giggled.

"But there is no where to confine her to" Tadase told him.

"You can put her in Kukai's gym locker, that's the worst punishment ever," his chara said, remembering the time Kukai left him in there overnight. His chara shivered at the flashback.

"Hey Daichi, I told you I was sorry!!" Kukai said rubbing his head.

"Its too late!! The damage has been done." Daichi said with his back turned to Kukai as Kukai tried to hold back his laugh.

"Amu-chi! This is Yaya chara!! Pepe-chan!" Yaya said as the baby chara with brownish hair, baby blue eyes, a pacifier, and a pink baby outfit and hat to match made her way to meet Suu as the other chara's came to greet her as well.

After the meeting, Amu put the Humpty Lock in her bag.

"See you later Amu-chi!!" Yaya yelled as she waved goodbye, heading the opposite direction of Rima and Amu as they turned the corner. They reached Rima's house and they waved goodbye to each other.

"That was fun-desu" Suu said floating around Amu as they were walking home. _'He never stays in one place for long.' _'Would he really leave?' Amu thought.

"Worried about Ikuto-san?-desu" Amu jumped.

"What?! Why would I worry about him?! It's not like I like him, him or anything!!" Amu yelled as her face turned red.

"Im sorry-desu!!"

"Do you think he really left, Suu?" Amu asked, looking at the ground as she walked.

"I'm not sure, but the faster you get home the faster you'll find ou-" Amu had run past Suu, leaving her behind, causing Suu to follow her. 'It's not like I want to see him or anything!' Amu thought as she ran all the way home. She opened the front door, ran up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door open.

"...He's not here.." Ami said as she dropped her bag, then dove onto her bed, covering her face with a pillow. There was silence. 'Oh great, this pillow smells like him!...I don't miss him...I don't...' Amu thought as she smelled the pillow again, then she felt someone's weight at the end of her bed crawling up towards her.

"What are you doing?" a husky voice said that came above Amu. Amu slowly removed the pillow from her face looking at Ikuto in his blue eyes. Ikuto was on top of Amu hovering over her. Amu's heart skipped a beat. 'He really stayed, but where was he?' Amu moved her eyes looking down at the rest of his body, he had a towel around his neck and was shirtless. A drop of water landed on her face from his hair. 'He smells like soap...' Amu blushed.

"Pervert" he said as Amu's eyes quickly went back to looking into Ikuto's eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" Amu asked glad that she got the words out. Ikuto suddenly moved his face closer to Amu's making her slam her eyes shut. _Bump._

Ikuto had put his forehead to her's, making her feel embarrassed. 'His fever had gone down a lot' Amu thought as she opened her eyes again, staring right back into his.

"T-Tsukiyomi-san?"

"I told you to call me Ikuto"

"umm, Tsukiyomi-kun?" Ikuto stared down frowning at Amu, making her lose eye contact.

"I-I-Ikuto..." Amu said, still not looking at him.

"Yes?" Ikuto smirked as he breathed on Amu's face making her almost forget what she was going to say for a second.

"C-Can I ask you for a f-favor?" Amu said, as she looked back into Ikuto's eyes. He was silent for a second then he removed his forehead from hers and nodded while smirking. _BAM! _

"Ow," Ikuto said rubbing his chin from the impact when Amu suddenly leaned up, hitting her head on his chin while pushing Ikuto off her. Amu jumped off the bed and was digging in her bag.

"Which is closer to hatching!!" Amu quickly said happily shoving the pink and blue egg in his face.

"Was this your _favor_?" Ikuto asked still rubbing his chin 'Man her head is like a rock' Ikuto thought, looking at her still holding each egg in both hands in his face. Amu smiled happily.

"Yep!! What did you think I wanted?" Ikuto stared at her for another second.

"Now which one!!" Amu sounded impatient. Ikuto pointed at the blue one with spades on it. Amu smiled and moved the eggs closer to her. Ikuto smiled at her for second but quickly removed it when she began to speak.

"Now all I have to do is be depressed and it'll hatch!! Right?!" Amu said smiling at Ikuto.

"Wrong" Ikuto said staring at Amu. Amu looked confused, since it work for Suu...'Oh yeah. Where is she?' Amu quickly look around the room then returning looking back at Ikuto.

"But Suu hatched like that-"

"If you keep having feelings like that, you're gonna have **X**'s on them, and then you'll never see them again." Amu's mouth dropped, causing him to laugh at her. Amu looked at her eggs. She didnt want that to happen. Then how will they hatch?

"Believe in yourself," Ikuto said as he pointed at Amu's heart. Amu thought for a moment. 'Hey, how did he know what I was thinking?'

"Your face says it all." Amu looked at him like he was God.

"So did I pass my math test today?!" Amu eyes sparkled as she stared at him.

"Barely," he said patting Amu on her head smiling at her. 'This is the first time he smiled at me instead of smirking' Amu thought as Ikuto got up and threw on the T-shirt he dropped before he crawled onto the bed. He made his way to the balcony, opening the door.

"You're leaving?" Amu asked staring at him from behind till he turned around and stared at her.

"Will ya miss me?" he said smirking at her.

"NO!!" Amu said trying to fight back but ended up staring at her feet blushing.

"My sister has a concert tonight and she has been begging me all week to go" He said staring at her blushing face.

"I guess I'll see you around school then." Amu said sounding a little hopeful. Ikuto's smirk disappeared.

"Wha-? Aren't you an elementary school student?" Ikuto said, sounding completely serious.

"WHAT?! For your FYI I'm an 8th grader!!" Amu yelled at him, not believing that he thought she was an elementary school student.

"You're kidding. With that chest?" Ikuto said as he patted Amu's chest.

"...PERVERT!!!!" Amu yelled as she jumped back covering her chest.

"Your going around calling me a pervert, even through I have to agree with that on a few things, BUT YOU! YOU SICK-O PERVERT!! MONSTER! CREEP!!!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs pointing at him. Ikuto stood there, laughing his butt off.

"How dare you enjoy this?!",Amu yelled again. 'Man, this girl really is interesting!!' Ikuto thought as he calmed down.

"I was joking, jeez. Come on Yoru, let's go." Yoru and Suu were peeking through the crack in the door, watching the whole thing. Yoru quickly flew over to Ikuto's side and they made their way through the balcony door, closing it behind them. Amu watched them as Ikuto turned, looking at Amu's red face one last time before hopping off the balcony. He waved a 'see you later' wave and jumped off.

"Amu-chan are you ok? Your face is so red-desu" Suu asked as she came closer to Amu.

"I'll be just fine, Suu. I'm sorry I left you behind." Amu said looking sorry for leaving her chara as she did. Suu smiled.

"All is well-desu" I smiled as I grabbed my bag taking out my art and math homework and placing it on my desk along with my two eggs.

"Is it time for giving up?" I asked Suu laying on my math homework in defeat.

"But its only been 10 minutes!!-desu"

"I know! Let's save the hardest for last!! Now to art!" Amu said cheerfully.

"Amu-chan I think your supposed to do the hardest first so that it'll be easy t-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Amu said as she put her finger to her lips. "No one will never know" Amu whispered to Suu. Suu sighed.

"Now what should I draw!?" Amu sat there and started thinking as Ikuto pop into her mind.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!" Amu scream as her face turned red. 'Why in the world would I draw him!?'

"Is there anything wrong?-desu" Suu asked slowing looking at Amu. 'Oh, well. Might as well draw him,' Amu thought.

"I'm fine. Don't worry Suu!" Amu said as she began to draw. After five minutes, Suu eyes began to sparkle.

"You drew your daddy, didnt you!-desu" Amu banged her head on her desk.

"It's supposed to be Ikuto, Suu" Amu said as if all her dedication had disappeared.

"But he has a beard-desu!!" Suu pointed out as Amu threw the artbook across the room.

"I give up..." Amu said feeling sad how her drawing skills are like a 1st grader. Amu sighed as she stood up and walked over to the art book. _'If it doesnt come out right, just keep trying-desu' _Amu remembered what Suu had said to her. 'That's right... I can't give up. If I keep trying it'll most definitely come out better than before!' Then the blue egg wiggled.

"Amu-chan? The e-" Suu stop as the egg slowing began to crack. _'Believe in yourself' _'Ikuto's right! I have to believe in my self!' _Crack_

"Whats that cracking sound?" Amu said as she turn to see the blue egg hatching.

**R&R!! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Was it any good? **


	3. Jealousy

**Tami: I forgot to say in the last chapter that Kukai isn't a guardian!! He's too busy with soccer club. But he still hangs around the guardians when ever he has free time. And the middle school selection uniforms are like Seiyo Elementary but girls are purple skirt and tie, and boys are green. And high school selection are the same as Ikuto and Utua's uniform. **

**Amu and Ikuto: Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of their characters!!**

Chapter 3

Jealousy

"Hey, Amu-chan. I'm Miki. I was born from your feeling for creativity." The chara with dark, blue short hair, blue eyes, a black shirt, blue shorts, a blue art hat, and a blue bag said as she floated over to Amu, looking at her drawing of _Ikuto_.

"You suck." Amu's face turned red.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!!" Amu yelled covering her drawing. Miki laughed.

"A girl who sucks at drawing, to a girl who doesn't suck, Chara Change!" Amu's plus clips had changed into spades, and Amu began to draw Ikuto at lightning speed.

"OMG! THIS IS GENIUS!!" Amu fangirl-squealed at the drawing that look like a photo of Ikuto.

"She's so out of character." Miki said to Suu, Suu nodded as Amu twirled the drawing of Ikuto around her room like she was dacing with it. Amu quickly stop and turned to her chara's.

"I'm only happy because the drawing came out like a master piece!!" Amu said as her face turned red from embarrassment. Her chara's sighed. Amu looked at the drawing again turning her head away from her chara's and the drawing.

"Maybe I should tell that I lost my art homework...WHAT!? Why are you staring at me like that!! It's not like I want to keep it and hang it on my wall!!" Amu said hugging the drawing.

"So you really want the drawing for yourself," Miki said staring at Amu suspciously.

"It's not like I want it because it looks exactly like Ikuto!! Its because this drawing is beautiful!!" Amu said sneaking a peek at the drawing.

"So aren't you just saying Ikuto is beautiful?-desu"

"DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!!," Amu yelled with her face red.

"Im sorry-desu!!" Suu said with tears in her eyes.

"Does she always act like this?," Miki whispered to Suu.

"No, not really. I think this is the first time I saw her act like this, except the time she almost murdered Kiseki-desu"

"So this is Amu-chans true self, huh? Very stubborn," Miki whispered back to Suu.

"You know I can hear you." Amu said glaring at the two. Amu sighed.

"My true self huh?..." Amu flopped onto her bed, art book still in hand.

"Amu-chan?" her charas said as they floated over to her. 'Why can't I show my true self at school? It would be so much easier...but when I want to say something I get scared and I suddenly become this cool-n-spicy character...I wish I could express myself more openly-' _wobble_

"Huh?" Amu said as she looked over at her desk. 'Did it just-'

"Amu-chan! I think she's gonna hatch soon!" Miki said as she floated over to the pink egg. Amu stood and walked over by the desk.

"I wonder, what she will be like." Amu said as she poked the egg smiling. Suu and Miki smilied.

"Well time for bed!" Amu said heading towards her bed.

"Are your gonna sleep with that?" Miki asked pointing at the art book

"WHAT!? NO! I was going to sit it down by my alarm clock!!" Amu yelled as she put the art book next to her bed by her alarm clock, opened to the page with the drawing of Ikuto facing the bed.

"I see now! You want to wake up to the one you love! Right-desu?!"

"WRONG!!!!!" Amu yelled at Suu making her eye's water again.

"Geez! I just wanted to wake up with the feeling of art!" Amu said as she put on her pj's.

"What about math homework??-desu" Suu asked hiding behind Miki.

"And since your keeping that drawing of Ikuto, don't you have to draw something else?" Miki asked. Amu glared at them making Suu jump. Then smiled.

"Math? What are you talking about? I don't have any math homework!" Amu said laughing nervously as her charas sighed.

"And I would like to try to draw by myself, you know, to test my skills!" Amu said as she turned off the light jumping in her bed, instantly going to sleep.

"Skills" she says, Miki said as her and Suu went into their eggs.

**The Next Morning.**

**Ikuto's POV: **

I made my way over to my group of friends that were infront of the school's front gate. I was so bored. They were going on about how hot the new science teacher was. I wasn't that interested until I saw my little strawberry with two of her friends around her, laughing at her for some unknown reason that made me interested. Amu grabbed the notebook from the blond short one yelling at her to stop laughing. And the boy with long purple hair was trying to hold back his laughter. I saw Tony(O.o one of Ikuto's friends name, I made up) looked in the direction I was looking in the corner of my eye.

"Hey isn't that the cool-n-spicy girl I've been hearing about?" he said as he whistled.

"The blond one?" I asked agreeing how she threw Amu's book to the ground stomping on it making me chuckle.

"No that's the ice queen. The one that's by her." What other girl? Did he mean Amu?

"Amu?" I asked glancing at him then back at her.

"Yeah thats her." 'Wait? Her? Are you kidding me! That girl that looks like she was about to cry when I wasn't about to eat the food she made me? You call that _cool-n-spicy_!?' I started laughing.

"Dude, are you alright?!" Yuuta said as he rubbed his eyes making sure he was seeing was for real.

"Hey, this is the first time I saw you laugh, dude! So you're not always gloom and doom!" I stopped and looked at him. Since when have I been gloom and doom? Maybe if they would talk about something interesting I wouldn't be like that.

"Hey, hey! I'm gonna go talk to her!" Tony said as he gave the guys the thumbs up and began walking towards Amu and her friends untill I grabbed him by his shoulder, making him jumped, scared to look into my eyes.

"Oh, are you interested in her, Ikuto?" he asked as he turned around heading back towards the group.

"Hey! I thought the only pedophile in the group was Tony!!" Ken elbowed Yuuta, laughing. I turned and gave him the _bird_ and kept on walking towards Amu.

**Amu's POV: **

"GEEZ!!! You guys!!" I yelled at them trying to get my artbook from under Rima's foot. I sighed as I looked at my drawing of Suu and Miki. I hope they're having fun playing with the rest of the chara's in the garden. Then I suddendly felt someone breathe in my ear.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed turning to see Ikuto staring down at me smirking.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends??" Ikuto looked at Nagihiko and then at Rima. Rima just stared at him so he stared back at her.

"Scumbag." Rima said staring at Ikuto.

"Mmm...what's that blondie?"

"Man slut."

"Pipsquick."

"Pervert molester."

"Ice queen." Rima stared at Ikuto. She hated it when people said that to her.

"RIMA!!" I shouted as Rima was kicking up dirt onto Ikuto's shoe, then running away from the crime. Ikuto just glared at her as she tooked off and quickly turned back to me, smirking.

"So whats with the notebook?" Ikuto said pointing at my art book.

"My homework for art!" I said as I shove the the artbook in his face to see it. He just stared at it...and stared at it until he looked up at me.

"You drew Hamtaro rejects?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled at him as I hit him with the art book, he was laughing. I really worked hard on this too!! I saw a few girls walking staring at us and whispering. I quickly stopped and crossed my arms.

"And who do you think you are; coming over here like we're buddy buddys, huh??" I said putting up my cool-n-spicy attitude. I could hear others going "COOL-N-SPICY!!" in the background. Ikuto stared at me and chuckled. I stared at him, watching his actions.

"Aren't we buddy buddys?" he asked leaning in. He smirked as I blushed taking a few steps back. Ikuto looked over my shoulder.

"Who's the boy? Is he your _boyfriend_?" Ikuto teased me, smirking. I blushed.

"WH-"

"Yep!!" Nagihiko said as he grabbed my hand. Making Ikuto glare at him.

"Thank you for taking care of my Amu-chan!!" Nagihiko said as he suddenly kissed my cheek making my face turn a burning shade of red. Nagihiko smiled at me, as I half smiled back, confused by his actions. Why did Nagihiko suddenly do that...but I dared not to look back...I could feel glares striking me from the left of me where Ikuto stood. Nagihiko turned to looked at Ikuto as I stared in the opposite way.

"See you later Ikuto-kun!" Nagihiko said happily as he turned running the other way, dragging me along with him, leaving Ikuto behind.

**Normal POV: **

Nagihiko dragged Amu all the way to their first period class. Nagihiko let go of her hand and started laughing.

"Amu, you should have seen his face!! He was so pissed!!!" Nagihiko said still laughing as Rima came in.

"Hey, Rima, Ikuto j-"

"I know," Rima said as she held at her camera phone.

"You took pictures!!" Amu yelled as her face turned red.

"No, I recorded it."

"Wait! That phone was different yesterday!!" Amu yelled pointing at her new model cell phone that shined in the light.

"Tsk, tsk, that stone age thing? I threw it away." Amu shook her head and just let it go.

"Hey, you two." Nagihiko and Amu turned to Rima.

"Go on a date. At extactly 4:31, go window shopping or something on MarySu Street after school."

"Huh?" Amu looked confused.

"I'm gonna make that _twit _pay for calling me an ice queen!!" Rima said with death glares.

"Umm, ok. But how do you know his routes?" Nagihiko ask.

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer!!" Rima said rubbing her cell evily.

"I don't understand. How would Nagihiko and I help get your revenge on Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Jealousy!!" Rima shouted as she waved her arms in the air, catching a few glances from other classmates.

"Why would he get jealous?" Amu asked as Nagihiko and Rima just stared at Amu. Is she really that dense?!

"You serisously can't see it?" Nagihiko said trying to smile. Amu just stared at the two, waiting for one of them to tell her.

"JUST BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!!" Rima yelled as she walked to her seat as the teacher came in.

**Math class.**

"You just _barely _passed, Hinamori-san" said as she handed Amu her math test back. Amu's eyes lighten up. 'Thank you _God_!!'

**After school. **

**Ikuto's POV: **

I was about to open my soda as Yuuta, Ken, Tony and I were walking down the sidewalk.

"I know, I know!" Ken said in agreement with Yuuta as Tony whined. _Nagihiko, your walking too fast!! Hahaha. _Wait. I know this voice. I looked acrossed the street to see Amu and that _guy_ holding hands, making Amu blush. Now that fricking pissed me off.

I was about to run over there and slam the guy's face into the pavement. Then just leave him dead in the middle of the road. What the hell!!? Did he just fricking touch her butt!! IM GONNA FRICKIN KILL HIM!!

"IKUTO!!!" Tony yelled frighten. Huh? Why do my shoes feel wet? I looked at the hand that I had my soda in. I saw that I had crushed the soda can with my bare hand. I looked back at the two holding hands...Why am I so angry?

"Hey isn't that your pet, holding hands with another guy?" Ken said laughing at my pissed off face.

"Ow!" Ken said as I threw the crushed soda can at him, which hit his face. Yuuta turned to look at me.

"There's no need to be so jealous." Yuuta said. Ha! Jealous? Me? Just why would I be jealous? I dont care who Amu dates! She's just a toy of mine...I'm not...

"Jealous..." I whisper to myself. The three just stared at me.

"Ikuto?" Tony called my name making me come back to my sense's. I quickly scanned for Amu but didn't see her anywhere, I looked down at the ground pissed. Just where the hell did they go!?

"They're gone." Yuuta said anwsering my question. I still looked at the ground, wondering if I should follow them and steal Amu away from that guy.

"I never thought Ikuto could really like a girl this much!," Tony said smiling as I looked at him. What? I didn't like Amu...

"Are you stupid?," I said as I walked passed them going home. I don't...like Amu...In the end I was in the park, falling alseep in a tree there. I woke up to see that the sun had set. Maybe like around nine. I hoped out of the tree, and began walking.

"Wait this...is Amu's house..." I said as I looked at house and saw that her room light was still on.

"Amu..."

**Normal POV: **

"Nagihiko!!" Amu said into her cell phone, moving around in her seat as Miki was drawing in her art pad and Suu sat there, staring at Amu.

"I don't get it?? How did Rima get revenge on Ikuto?" Amu said.

_"I told you she was planning on messing with his heart, and she did that by making him jealous." _Nagihiko said giggling at the end of her cell.

"But why would Ikuto become jealous?," Amu asked.

_"Amu, I gotta go! I'll see you at school!! Bye!"_ Nagihiko said not anwsering her question.

"Bye bye, Nagihiko." Amu said as she hung up her cell._ Knock knock _

"Wh-" Amu said as she turned around to see Ikuto coming through the balcony door. Her mouth dropped.

"You really should lock this," Ikuto said as he closed the balcony door behind him, scanning her room.

"Ikuto!! What are you doing here!!!" Amu yelled at him as he walked closer to her bed.

"So you've fallen hopelessly in love with me, huh?" Ikuto said smirking at Amu as he rubbed her cheek making Amu slap his hand off of her.

"Huh-" Amu began as Ikuto pointed at the drawing of him next to her alarm clock that made Amu's face turn red.

"ARE YOU BLIND?? HAVE YOU SEEN THAT DRAWING?! ITS GORGEOUS!!"

"Aren't you just calling me gorgeous?" Ikuto asked, smirking at her.

"DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!!" Amu yelled blushing. 'Wait...DIDN'T THIS HAPPEN BEFORE!?' She heard Suu laughing in the background.

"GET OUT!" Amu yelled pointing at the balcony door.

"You look cute in your pajamas," Ikuto said, changing the subject as he looked up and down at her making Amu jump back trying to cover every part of her body.

"IKUTO! OUT!!" Amu yelled at him.

"Only if you tell me what you and that boy called Nagihiko were talking about on the phone." Ikuto said as he walked slowly over to Amu.

Amu turned her face and blushed as she spoke "I-Its none of your business."

"TELL ME!!" Ikuto yelled, scaring Amu. Amu looked at his serious mad face that she saw for the first time. Ikuto's fist shooked with anger down by his side; his eyes were inraged. 'No way, could he be...of Nagihiko and I?'

"Could it be...that your jealous...?" Amu said slowly as she watched Ikuto's eyes widen. Ikuto suddenly stormed his way over to Amu pushing her to the wall. Trapping her.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu looked into his blue eyes. 'Could this be...lust in his eye's?' Ikuto moved his hand along the edge of Amu's cheek causing her to blush. Then he moved his hand in to her hair sliding it through his fingers.

"I-I-Ikut-"

"Pisses...me off..." Ikuto mumbled as he slammed his lips to Amu's. Amu eyes shut and began to push Ikuto off her. But he was too strong. Amu stood there and let Ikuto kiss her for a second. Ikuto than moved to her neck. He licked her neck while Amu gasped. Then Ikuto was about to remove her pajamas bottoms.

Untill tears started to fill up in her eyes. Ikuto suddently moved his lips off of her neck and stared down at her crying face. Ikuto eyes widened as Amu began sobbing, falling to the floor covering her face with her hands. Ikuto backed off from the frightened Amu. Not looking at her. 'Why does my heart feels like it's being stomped on...I'm...I'm the worst...' Ikuto thought as he made his way over to the balcony door. Amu's charas surrounded her.

"You jerk!!" Miki yelled at Ikuto.

"Im...sorry...Amu" Ikuto mumble as he opened the balcony door and left.

"Amu-chan..." both her chara's said as they looked down at the crying Amu on the floor.

"Will you be alright? You must be terrified.-desu" Amu stopped crying. She wiped her tears and stared at her chara's.

"I'm just fine." Amu's voice sounded a little shakey. The chara's stared at Amu who stood up and walked over to her desk. Her back facing them so her chara's couldn't see Amu's face that was about to burst into tears again. Her chara's looked confused.

"Weren't you scared?" Miki asked. Amu face seem to fall.

"If you weren't scared why did you cry?-desu"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE RAPED!!" Amu yelled at them. She paused for a second.

"Of course I was scared." Amu said.

"I didn't know what to do, Ikuto suddenly doing that. I felt like crying, and I remember what my mom said, '_A man's weakness is a girls tear's' _so I cryed..." Amu, looked hurt as she remembered the shocked and terrified look on Ikuto's face.

"You know Ikuto looked really hurt..." Miki said. 'I know...that's why I regret it...I'll make it up to him...someday.' Amu suddenly jumped into her bed and began crying into her pillow. Amu smiled in the pillow while the tears still fell. 'Dammit...It smells like him...'

**I decide to go with a sadish ending. I feel like a pervert . Tell me what you think!! R&R!!!**


	4. Ikuto's Heartfelt Days

**Ikuto: This chapter is just my POV. I see...why are my friends so clingy?**

**Tami: Because they love you!! **

**Amu: Ikuto friends sure are weird...**

**Ikuto: Really?*reads chapter* ...Why are they freaks?**

**Tami: ...Maybe you attract freaks o.O? I don't know? **

**Amu and Ikuto: *sighs* Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or their characters!!!**

Chapter 4

Ikuto's Heartfelt Days

**Ikuto POV:**

It's been about two weeks since then. I thought Amu wasn't going to come to school, but she came every day. Smiling and laughing as she walked to class with blondie and that _guy_. For the last these two weeks, I couldn't stop staring at Amu; wondering how much she hates me now. Even once she turned and returned my stare and smiled. That made me jump.

Once she was about to walk over to me at lunch. I quickly stood from my seat and darted out of there. I wanted to talk to Amu but, I was scared. Ha. Me. Scared... I keep picturing Amu's crying face in my mind.

Sometimes I found myself following her to school. Stalker much... Durning the second week she turned facing me on her way to school. I was about a good fifteen feet from her as I stopped. She looked like she was waiting for me catch up to her. Or is she just glaring at me telling me get lost? Yeah I'm pretty sure its the second one...

Today at lunch I watched as Amu talked to Kiddy King, blushing. Pisses me off every time she blushes at another guy. I rather have that Nagihiko punk around her than Kiddy King. As I said that, that _punk_ rested is head on Amu's shoulder. He smiled as Amu's face turned red. Kiddy King blushed, shocked by his actions.

I growled as I saw that. I wanted to kick the living tar out of those guys. I suddenly felt someones stares hitting me. I turned my eyes slightly to see the ice queen, staring at me. And on the other side of the table was a boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes staring at me too. I think he was Kukai or something from the soccer team. We stared at each other til the blond turned to face Kukai saying something. The boy still stared at me.

Then blondie must have said something important because he quickly turned to look at her. Then he smirked and turned back to me and waved. What the hell did she say?

"...to her..." Yuuta said as I turned to him.

"What?" I asked turning to him. He sighed and repeated himself.

"Stop freaking being a wuss and go talk to her." He said with his drak gray eyes telling me he had enough, and was sick of it. He moved his hand through his semi long black hair; long enough to put a hair tie in the back, like he usually does, but he had it down today because some crazed fan girl stole it from him as he slept through 2nd period.

Out of the three of my friends since elementary school, he was the closest because he didn't bug me as the much as Tony and Ken. He always has this bored and serious face. He barely laughs and smiles. But he's really childish at times. He doesn't say much, and says very little at times. He usually just communicates through his eyes. Yuuta sighed. I heard fan girl squeals in the background as he sighed again.

"Your making everyone here worry over your dumb little episode," Yuuta said as I looked at Tony and Ken. Tony just stared at me with his dark red eyes, worried like a puppy. His blondish hair covered his eyes as he looked down at the table. Tony also gave me an headache. Being loud all the time, always smiling, which kind of pisses me off. When ever I yell at him or just be plain flat-out mean, he always comes back to me smiling like we're the best of friends.

He always carefree. I reached my hand out and flicked his forehead. I don't like him when he smiles so much but I hate it even more when he's sad. He half smiled at me with his pale baby face.

Ken had a bored expression. He had his chin in his right hand. He's usually the one that always cracks jokes on me and laughs. He hardly ever stays quiet like this. He's the class clown, which I liked. It made class go by so quickly. But I also hated it when he freaks out. He's so damn loud; even louder than Tony. I stared at him for a second.

"It's no fun bugging you when you're like this. You really are gloom and doom now," Ken said with his black eye's not looking into mine. He had lighter tan skin then me and he has spiky dark purple bed hair that sometimes makes me want to attack him with a brush. I chuckled. I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. These guys-

"KEN!!" I yelled spitting out the bite I had taken. Ken had his hands over his stomach laughing his butt off. I took the freakin' sandwich and threw it at him. Yuuta and Tony started laughing at me.

"You...bastard's..." I hissed at them. They know I hate being laughed at, especially when I'm not in a good mood.

"Mr. Kitty shouldn't say such words to his friends!" Ken rubbed my head like a cat. I glared at him like I was going to strangle him. He quickly removed his hand, and climbed over the table wrapping his arms around my neck hanging there. Yuuta just wrapped his arms around my neck from behind. I stood out of my seat about to walk off with Yuuta on my back like I was giving him a piggy back ride and Ken in front clinging to my neck. They pissed me off when ever they decide to cling to me for no reason.

"Tony, just who in the hell are you waving at!?" I yelled as Tony quickly turned his head around looking at me putting his hand down. He had a sad expression. And dove under the table, wrapping his arms around my left leg.

"Why do they get to cling to you while I can't!?" Tony whined rubbing his face into my leg.

"YOU MORONS!!! GET OFF!!" I yelled at them as I tried to shake Tony off and pull off Ken and Yuuta. I quickly looked in the direction where Tony was waving. I felt a stare coming from the same the same spot. I saw Amu staring at us. My mouth dropped.

Her friends were staring too, but they didn't matter. Amu covered her mouth giggling. I quickly stormed out of the cafeteria with the three on me.

"Oh! Mr. Kitty is embarrassed!" Ken said as let go of my neck. Yuuto followed and let go while Tony stayed clinging to my leg. I was breathing hard. I had dragged three guys all the way to the other side of the school. _DING DONG! _

"There goes the bell. Lets just skip 4th period. Mr. Peters is a push over; he wouldn't mind," Ken said. Tony let go of my leg and jumped up.

"So what are we going to do!?" Tony shouted, hyped up staring at Ken as he spoke. I turned to see Yuuta staring at the gloves and baseball that the PE class left.

"How about we play a game of catch?" I asked, turning to Tony and Ken.

"YAY! Catch!" Tony yelled as he walked over to where the gloves lay, tripping on one. Ken stepped on Tony's back making him in cry out in pain. Ken had bent down looking at the gloves when Yuuta dropped the baseball, hitting Ken on the head which caused him to roll on the ground in pain with his hands on his head.

Yuuta just stared at Tony who was on the ground, face-planted in dirt. Wondering if he was still breathing. You morons...

**30 minutes later.**

We were throwing the ball back and forth on the soccer field. Ken was doing his so called _Striking Death Throw_.

"Great" I mumbled as the ball flew over our heads next to the sidewalk that lead into the school. About twenty-five feet, I think. The baseball rolled and hit Amu on the side of her shoe. WAIT AMU!?! I watched her put down her book and pass, probably doing an errand for a teacher, on the ground.

She picked up the baseball. And looked at us on the soccer field. She stopped and stared at me. I'm guessing she's going to throw it to me. She got in position and threw the baseball as hard as she could. But I don't know how, and I highly doubt it was the wind that shifted the movenment of the baseball.

But that baseball had curved and and ended up going behind Amu breaking the window. There was a loud scream. We all stared at the broken glass that fell to the ground. Tony and Ken quickly dropped their gloves and hauled their asses out of there. I stared at Amu from behind. She was shaking. Could she have been cut by a shard of glass?!

"AMU!!!!" I screamed terrified of her being hurt. She quickly turned to look at me. Her face was pale. I couldn't tell if she was just shocked or hurt. I threw my glove to the ground. I took a few steps, about to _run_to her, when Yuuta grabbed my arm.

"YOU THERE!!!" The police officer of the school, Mr. Leman, yelled at us as he ran towards us. I didn't care.

"AMU!!!" I yelled again, but Yuuta just began dragging me by my arm. Amu just stared and yelled.

"RUN!!! HURRY!!" I sighed in relief; at least she wasn't hurt. Run? Yuuta and I just looked at each other. There was one thing that we were sure about; something we absolutely known about each other. We. Don't. Run. So we had to speedwalk away from the officer that chased us for three blocks.

We turned into an alleyway. I was dead tired. Yuuta had went to sit down with his back against the wall of the alley. _BIZZ!!_

"WHOA!!" I screamed as my pants vibrate. HOLY FU- WH-WHAT THE?! WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT!!?... I took out my cell and flipped it open, not looking at Yuuta's '_WTF?' face_, and put it to my ear, I didn't brother checking the caller ID.

"WHERE ARE YOU AT!?!?" Ken screamed into my ear.

"YOU KNOW WHERE I'M AT!! AND I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE AT!!! YOU JUST FREAKIN' WALKED PASSED ME, YOU FREAKIN' MORON!!!" I screamed into the cell phone. And flipped it shut.

I looked down the alleyway opposite from where Yuuta, and saw Ken's face peek into the alleyway. He and Tony came over to us. Tony came infront of me as said,

"Hey yo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A man screamed that made everyone jump but Ken.

"It's Erica!!" Ken said happily as he held his cell phone like it was gold.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" WHAT THE FREAK!? Was that his ring tone!? Ken stared at his phone, he always lets it ring four times before he anwsers it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-" _**BAM!!**_

"SHELLY!!!" Ken screamed his cell phone's name as he ran over to try and put her back together. But it was hopeless. Shelly was gone. I chuckled evily.

"YOU MONSTER!!" Ken yelled with tears in his eyes.

"S-She never had a ch-ch-chance!!!" Ken's voice sounded like he just lost his lover. I turned to Tony. WHAT THE!!? IS HE FREAKIN' CRYING TOO!?

"The poor soul..." Tony said as a tear fell down his face. "He knew her well." Tony added with sorrowful voice. I walked over to Ken and started stomping on the remains of _Shelly_. Ken screamed as he dove under my foot to make me stop stomping on her. Well that didn't work. I still stomped on him.

"YOU FOUR!!" Yelled Mr. Leman as he dashed towards us.

"It's the po!! The popo!! 5-0, THE LAW MAN!! THE FUZZ!! THE HEAT!! THE BACONNNNNNN-" Yuuta had slapped the back of Ken's head, making him shut up. Ken and Tony began running as Yuuta and I speed walked our asses out of there.

As we made our way around the corner. Ken began acting like he was running in slow-mo. What the!? THIS ISN'T BAYWATCH! Then he suddenly began moving his head back and forth so that his hair would be blowing in the wind. No. I put out my leg out and tripped him as I speedwalked.

Ken fell face first into the ground. Ken's head popped up.

"TRAITOR!!!!!!!!" He yelled all dramatically. We all kept on going. Ken quickly caught up to us. We turned another corner and we were done. Tony dropped to the floor, tired. Ken was hanging on to the wall trying not to hit to the floor. I had my hands on my knees, bent over trying to catch my breath.

I looked up to see Yuuta staring into the CD shop we were in front of. He was staring at poster inside that read _CANDY CAKES NEW SINGLE!!!_(o.O) Oh yeah, I forgot this guy had weird taste. He stood there. I could tell that he wanted it, but he didn't have any money.

This guy is always broke. His parent's don't give him allowance, he's not allowed to have a job and his curfew is 8, school days 6. His parents are scared that if they give him money, that he'll buy a one way bus ticket out of here. Hey I would too.

Have you _seen_his parents? They're freaks! They're Tony and Ken mixed together times ten! If I was him, I would've been gone. I would rather sleep in a ditch than stay in that wacko house. My God, you should've seen them when they met me in 2nd grade. I shook my head at the flashback.

"I'll buy it for you," I said to Yuuta. He turned his head to me as his sparkly eyes read _friend_. We walked into the store then I got the CD and stood in line. People began turning to us. Whispering how hot we looked. There were fan girl squeals and what not; just the same old same old. Some how the line of people made a path between them.

So I marched my ass up to the front of the line like I was Jesus. I slam the CD down, waiting for the girl to tell me how much it cost.

"$9.68" She said as she licked her bottom lip. "I'll give you a discount if you give me your number," She said with a smile trying to seduce me. This was the usual, so I was about to flirt back to get the CD cheaper when Amu popped into my head. My mind went blink and I stood there. The girl waved her hand in my face.

"Are you alright?" She asked as Ken came in and put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at the girl making her blush.

"I'm so sorry!! He's been watching porn all night and seeing such a cute girl, I see why he's so -" Ken giggled, the lady's face turned to very bright red color. She handed Ken the CD.

"It's free...Here...Take it...Leave..._**Now**_." she mumbled as she turned over to the other group of girls behind the counter squealing. We walked out of the store and the butt-kicking began. Tony went over and looked at CD that Yuuta had wanted.

"Ikuto, why did you freeze up like that?" Tony asked, looking at me. I let go of Ken's shirt and thought for a second.

"Is it about Amu?" Ken asked staring at me.

"No." I said quickly, staring back him.

"I think it's about Amu."

"It's not."

"I know!! It was about porn, right!?"

"No."

"I'm pretty sure it's porn." I was about to pimp slap the mess out of him when Yuuta cut in.

"I'm pretty sure, it's _you_ thinking about porn." Ken thought for a minute.

"Not really." Then why did you take so long to answer!? I turned to see Tony had his hands over his ears, trying to block us out. He is such a kid.

Later that day, Tony waved good bye and Ken yelled, "See you tomorrow!!"

Yuuta and I were about to part when he stared at me. I sighed.

"I know...I will" I said to him as I put my hand on the back of my neck, rubbing it. Then we went our separate ways.

**Next Morning.**

I stared at Amu as she walked out of her house and began walking to school. She was talking to her self, probably talking to her charas in the bag on her hip.I began to follow her. I began speed walking to try and catch up to her. Then I began running, and I never run. _NEVER! _I don't run because when I do run I looked like a retard. Uncool man. _UNCOOL._But I wanted to speak to Amu quickly.

"Huh?" she said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Amu..." I said as I breathed in her scent of strawberries in her hair.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu said as she pushed me off of her. She looked at me then the ground, not knowing what to say. Then she turned around and took a few steps while turning her head to face me.

"Aren't you comin'?" She said as calm as she could. As we walked to school, there was silence. So much for speaking to her. I couldn't say a single word that I wanted to say. I looked at Amu and it looked like she wasn't going to say anything. So I decide to break the silence.

"You know the back of your skirt is caught in your underwear."

"KYYYYYAAAAAAA!!" She screamed as as she covered her chest... Wh-what the? Why is she covering her chest? Did she block out every word but underwear? She quickly dropped her arms from her chest. She turned away from me, trying not let me see her embarrassed face.

"I-Ikuto?...Yo-" Amu began as she was cut off by an "AMU-CHI!!" We looked around and realized we were already at school. She stared at me.

"Can we talk? At lunch?...Behind the gym?" Amu looked at me with watery eyes; probably because she couldn't say what she wanted to say. I nodded as a short girl in pigtails grabbed Amu's arm and began dragging her away.

**Later then day.**

I decide to skip 2nd period because it was self study. I was walking outside when I saw a soccerball come flying from the soccer field.

"Can you throw the ball?!" I turned to see Kukai waving from the soccer field. Amu had picked up the ball and sat it down as she got in position to kick it. They were a few meters away from me.

"Umm...Amu, it's ok, just toss it here..." Kukai yelled to her.

"No! I wanna kick it!!" She yelled back as she backed up from the ball.

"I'll see your panties again!!" Amu's face turned red. PANTIES!! AGAIN??!! He's seen them before?! I glared at him for a second. Then turned to Amu. 'Wait. She wasn't wearing heart clips this morning,' I thought as Amu ran towards the ball, full-force, sending that ball flying up towards space.

WHAT THE!? I turned to see Amu's clips changed back and she felled to the ground on her back. Was that a chara change? Kukai ran over to her to help her up. He was laughing. Amu had wondered what happen.

"Still childish I see!" He laughed as Amu's face turned red.

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled...That guy is officially is on my hit list. Then he patted her head. That's it. He's dead. I heard laughter coming towards me on my right. I turned to see Tony.

"Dude!! Your expression!! It changed so much in the past 3 minutes!! What were you thinking about?" Tony laughed. What was I thinking about? Murdering Kukai with this key I had in my pocket; that is what I was thinking about!

_DING DONG!_

Lunch. I left Tony behind as I took off, walking to the gym. As I went behind it, I heard voice.

"Nya, Miki, You know- Hey isn't that Iku...TO!!" Yoru screamed as he saw me glaring at him. I grabbed him in my hand and stared at him.

"And just where the hell have you been the past few days?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Yoru yelled as I looked like I was going to kill my chara.

"He was staying at Amu's house." The blue chara named Miki said.

"Amu's huh?"

"I'M SORRY!!!" He yelled as I let him go sighing.

"Amu's waiting for you over there." Miki said as she pointed further down. We made our way over to her. She was deep in thought, Suu was floating around her. She didn't even notice that I was infront of her as she leaned on the wall. She quickly lifted her head to look at me. She stared for a second.

"I-Ikuto..."

"Amu..." There was silence.

"Umm...I-Ikuto..."

"...Amu..." Clearly we weren't getting anywhere. She couldn't say what she wanted to say and I couldn't either. And I freakin' stayed up all night writing an essay on what to say to her. And I studied it too! But all of those words had disappeared.

"Umm...Ikuto...I," Amu looked away from my eyes, blushing as she started messing with her fingers.

"Hmmmm..." Was all I could get out. She looked so cute when she was nervous.

"Can...we...Is it possible, we... can forget...What happened at my house..." She said as she looked back into my eyes.

"Like it never happened...I miss being around you..." She said as her blush darken. I felt so glad that she said a few of the things I wanted to tell her. Wait she...

"...You missed me?" I said smirking as I lean my head slightly closer to her making her bang her head on the wall.

"Wh-"

"Sounds like you _like_me, Amu." I said smirking at her as she blushed some more. How I liked it when she blushed at me.

"W-What!? I d-don't like you!" She said losing eye contact. I felt my cat ears and tail pop out. She turned slowly to me. She stared at me as her face lightened up. Wh-what? She began moving her hands towards my face that made me jump a little. She moved them to the top of my head. Touching my cat ears.

I stared at her as she smiled. She was playing with my ears. She giggled. Then she suddenly looked confused. She removed her hands and stared at me.

"Are you getting a fever? Your face is so red Ikuto." She sounded worried. I took a few steps away from her and turned my back to her. I covered my face with my hand. She's so cute! I heard a faint voice but didn't catch it all.

_...-irl...CHARA CHANGE! _

I turned to Amu as her plus clips changed into hearts. She suddenly smiled like she was the happiest girl alive.

"IKUTO!!" She screamed in joy as she ran into my chest, hugging me. What... She started rubbing her face into my chest smiling. What? WHAT!! I could feel her breasts being rubbed on my chest. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! I screamed in my mind, not daring to hug her back

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER IKUTO!!! BAD!! VERY BAD!! I kept yelling at myself. I completely froze as my fists shook by my sides.

"Ikuto?" She said quieting as she looked up at me with this cutest face I had ever seen. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!!! I quickly grabbed Amu's shoulder and pushed her off. She looked hurt.

"Why...Do you hate me?" She said as she started crying a little. WHAT!? Who said I hated her!? I looked at her when suddenly she began sobbing like crazy. Waterworks were flying everywhere. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!!?

Without thinking I quickly grabbed Yoru and began rubbing him on Amu's face trying to soak up the tears with his fur. GOD!! HE'S SO USELESS!! HE'S NOT SOAKING UP ANYTHING!! Amu began crying louder as Yoru did too. I quickly tossed Yoru else where. I GOT IT! I licked Amu's face to wipe the tears. _SLAP! _

"PERVERT!!" She yelled as wiped her face. She...She just slapped...me...she's so gonna pay for that. I looked at Amu to see that she had her plus clips were back. _Hehe _What the-. Amu's pink egg floated out of little bag on her hip. It started cracking. _Pop!_

Out came a little chara with pink hair in a side ponytail, hot pink eye's, and was wearing a a pink cheer leading outfit.

"AMU-CHAN!! I'M RAN YOUR SHUGO CHARA!!" She cheered. "I came from your feelings of wanting to be better at sports!! And at expressing your true self!!"

"YOU CALL THAT MY TRUE SELF!!" Amu yelled at her new chara. She laughed and floated over to me. She covered her mouth and giggled at me and floated back over to Amu. I glared at the chara. 'Was she mocking me!?' I sighed.

"Let's go Yoru." I said as I started walking and Yoru followed.

"Wait!" Amu called to me. I turned my head slightly to look at her.

"...See you." She said as a blush crossed over her face as she smiled. I nodded when I saw Yoru wave goodbye to Amu's blue chara. I smirked at Yoru. "WHAT! NYA!"

"It's nothing" I smiled as I patted him on the head.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter!!! Please R&R!! **


	5. Project!

**Tami: NaruSakuLuver345 gave me the idea of Kukai and Amu doing a project together where they become parents and take care of a simulator baby! So this chapter is dedicated to her!! Thank you me friend!!! And thank you all for the reviews!! YOU ALL ARE AWESOMENESS!! **

**Kukai: I have my own POV!! Sweetness!!**

**Tami: YEAH!*high fives* **

**NaruSakuLuver345: HISS!! HISS!!*hugs Kukai while glaring at Tami***

**Tami: o.O yeah...so...*back aways slowly* ...Amu...**

**Amu: ...yeah... Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara! or their characters!!**

Chapter 5

Project!!

**Amu's POV:**

It's the first day of the second semester, and I have new class's, like Cooking 1, PE, Drawing Basic, and Child Development(Class's like these have both Middle and High school selection in them) And of course Science, English, Social Studies, and _Math_. I bite my tongue when I thought of math. Please let me pass that math exam!! Mama is going to kill me if I failed it!! I sighed at the thought.

But I'm glad that I actually have Kukai in my 3rd period even day Child Development class! Some one I know, lucky! But why is _he _in my class. I see why Ikuto treats him the way he does...

**Normal POV:**

"You all know what today is right!?" Mrs. Keri said in a loud voice.

"YOUR BIRTHDAY!!"

"Good guess but sadly wrong!"

"PAY DAY!!"

"Try again!"

"CAKE DAY!!"

"I don't think so."

"GIVE ME CANDY DAY!!"

"No, not exactly..."

"YOUR RETIRING DAY!!!!!!"

"No..." Mr. Keri said in a irritated voice.

"THE DAY YOU LOST YOUR V-CARD DAY!!!"

"KEN!!!! DETENTION!!!! AFTER SCHOOL!!! RIGHT HERE!!!!" Mrs. Keri yelled throwing a piece of chalk at Ken.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! Today's the reincarnation of Shelly day!!" Ken said as she began writing him up.

"MRS. KERI IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!! ONLY PICKING ON ME!!??" Ken yelled as he stood on his desk.

"KEN!!!!!! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" Mrs. Keri yelled as she began waving her index finger at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THE FINGER!! NOT THE FINGER!" Ken began sobbing as he slammed his head on his desk.

"Why do I have to put up with you again!!" Mrs. Keri said as she sighed.

"Because you failed me!!" Ken said standing back on his desk.

"Can you be silent?"

"You can never silence me! _DEMON_!!" Ken shouted as he laughed evilly.

"Sit down, you're being annoying," Amu said as she flipped her hair, looking outside the window. Ken stared at her and quickly sat down.

"We got the same class Amu-chan!" Ken said grinning at her as he turned to the seat behind him where Amu sat. Amu sighed and looked at Kukai who sat next to her. He laughed and turned to the teacher that was about to start again. Amu glared at Ken that still stared at her.

"Ok, today is the day you all become parents-"

"ME AND AMU-CHAN SHALL MAKE LOVE!!" Ken yelled as he hopped out of his desk and ran over to Mrs. Keri, waiting for her to give him the simulator baby. Mrs. Keri looked towards Amu, seeing if she agreed. Amu shook her head begging for her not to make them partners.

"Sorry Ken, but you are not the _father_." Mrs. Keri said as she looked at Ken.

"AMU!! How dare you cheat on me!!!? I thought we had something?!" Ken said with tears in his eyes as he stared at Amu. Amu stared at him. 'This person is really annoying...'

"Amu, why wont you be my partner?" Ken asked as he stared at her. Amu thought for a second. 'I NEED A REASON!!! THINK!! THINK!!'

"Your annoying," Amu said as she glared at him, some girls whispered _Cool-n-Spicy _that could be heard in the back.

"I need a better reason!!"

"Because Amu and I are partners!" Kukai said as he winked at Amu making her blush.

Amu nodded. Ken looked heartbroken. 'My plan!!!' he thought as he headed back to his seat. Kukai laughed at the saddened Ken as he hit his knee, falling to ground before he reached his desk.

**Kukai's POV: **

I laughed at Ken as he sat down and began drawing doddle's on the desk.

"KEN!!" Mrs. Keri yelled as she stole the pencil from him and and snapped it half throwing it else where hitting another student in the face.

**Later in class.**

"You two get a boy. Think fast!!" Mrs. Keri yelled. Think fast? For what? Suddenly a simulator baby was whirling in the air.

"PUDDING!!!!!" Amu screamed. What...WHAT!!??

"PUDDING!!" She yelled again snapping me out of my daze of thinking of Amu and her pudding issues. THE BABY!! I quickly dove to ground sliding under desks, catching the baby. I sighed in relief.

"...Pudding." Mrs. Keri as she wrote on her clipboard. WHY IS SHE WRITING IT DOWN?

"Wh-" I started as Mrs. Keri interrupted me.

"I hope you and your son Pudding will have a happy time together this week!" Wait.

"Why...Pudding..." I asked, not believing anyone would name their son _that_.

"Because Amu had a connection with the child and knew his name in the sign of danger!! It's beautiful!!" Mrs. Keri said as she wiped a tear from her eye...ok... I looked at Amu. She smiled.

"I just remembered that today's Pudding day at lunch!" So she was hungry for pudding... Weird. Then she suddenly looked confused.

"Why are you on the ground like that with the baby!!" Amu quickly said taking the baby from me as I stood.

"THAT IS WHACK, YO! That baby just did the matrix in the air and didn't even let out a scream! You gave them the good baby didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!?!" Ken yelled at Mrs. Keri.

"Kukai, why is the baby named 'Pudding'?" Amu said as she looked at me.

"Because it's named after Pudding Day of course!" I laughed as I patted Amu on the head.

"Weird..." Weird? You're the one that named it.

**Lunch**

Amu smiled as she held the baby.

"What. Are. You. Doing." I asked as she got a spoon full of pudding.

"Feeding Pudding some pudding of course." Amu said blinking at me. Doesn't she know you use that bottle thing and not real food? I chuckled. She began slowly moving the spoon towards the baby's mouth. She smiled with joy, and then completely missed the mouth, ending up stabbing the baby in the eye. And she continued to stab him.

"Hehehehehehehe," The baby giggled. WHAT!!? Is that thing possessed? Did it enjoy being repeatedly stabbed?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Pudding began crying.

"I just tickled it, Kukai!! Why is it crying?!" Amu asked as she rocked the baby. I reached out and took it from Amu. This thing is annoying!! Why won't it shut up!! It doesn't cry when it's in pain but when it's happy?! What is wrong with this thing!? Wait...pain...

"KUKAI!!" Amu yelled as I banged Puddings head on the lunch table.

"Hehehehehehehe" The baby giggled. Amu and I just stared at the baby like I was holding the devil himself in my arms. Amu slightly giggled. I smiled at her as I felt glares from behind me. Oh...

I then patted Amu on the head making her blush. The glare turned into death glares striking me in my back. I smiled.

"You're so cute!" I said as if I was teasing her, as a shoe came flying and hit my head. Strike three and I'm out, huh.

"Kukai!!" Amu said as she looked around to see who threw the shoe, ready to give them a piece of her mind. I looked behind me to see Ikuto glaring at me, siting at his lunch table and Tony standing shoeless next to him. Tony quickly pointed at Ikuto totally ratting him out.

Ikuto glared at me as I waved at him with a friendly smile. He began glancing back and forth at us as he spotted Amu glaring at him.

**Normal POV:**

Amu stood from her seat and marched straight over to Ikuto. Kukai followed slowly behind her with Pudding. Amu slammed her hands on the table to confront him.

"Why did you do that!!? You could have really hurt Kukai!!" Amu yelled at him. Ikuto stared at her than looked away, pissed off. 'Why is he being so difficult?!' Amu thought. Tony poked Ikuto's cheek, laughing. Ikuto slapped his hand from his face. Tony then began pulling his ear.

'What the? Is this some kind of _guy code _that I'm not getting?' Amu thought as Tony smiled a strange smile towards Ikuto making Ikuto stand, about to beat the crap out of him.

"No fair." Ken said as he lay on the table depressed, staring at Kukai and Amu.

"I want to be all lovey dovey with Amu and make Ikuto jealous," Ken said as he sighed, rolling on the table to look at Ikuto when Ikuto grabbed his foot and knocking him to the ground. Tony quickly looked over to Kukai and Amu and smiled.

"I heard you got the good baby!! Let me see!!!" Tony said as he ran over to Kukai taking Pudding from him.

"Pudding!!" Amu said. Tony smiled evilly, slamming Pudding to the ground. Everyone just stared at the baby that lay hopelessly on the floor like it was dead.

"See there's no need to wo-"

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The baby screamed like a broken record player over and over again.

"TONY!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled as he picked up the baby throwing it to the ground, trying to make him shut up. But that caused the screaming to get louder. Ikuto just left them alone with the doll that screamed bloody murder.

Amu had her hands over her ears along with Tony. Kukai backed up a few steps then ran towards the baby, kicking it across the cafeteria and sending it slamming into the wall.

"Hehehehehehehehe," It giggled as it rolled on the floor. 'Kukai has the magic touch!' Amu thought as she ran over to Pudding, smiling at his cuteness. Ken gave Tony a slap on the back for causing such and uproar.

"This sure will be an interesting week!" Kukai laughed as Amu smiled with him. Amu searched around the cafeteria. 'Where did Ikuto go?' Amu thought as she gave Pudding to Kukai.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!!" Amu said, all excited as she took off. Amu ran down the halls looking for Ikuto. A few teachers screamed at her to stop running in the halls but Amu kept on running. She made her way outside. She looked around the soccer field, then the baseball field until she arrived at the garden.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered as she leaned against a tree, tired from running.

"Hmmmmmmm," A husky voice came from the tree above her. Amu quickly looked up to see Ikuto relaxing in the tree with Yoru napping on a branch.

"IKUTO!!" Amu gasped. Ikuto jumped from the tree and stood infront of her.

"Why'd you do that to Kukai!!? What did he ever do to you?" Amu asked him as Ikuto's face turned sour when Amu said Kukai's name. Ikuto stayed silent and just stared at her, then he broke eye contact.

"Ikuto!" Amu said, making Ikuto stare back at her. 'What did I do? It's her fault for making such a cute face to another guy.' Ikuto thought as he tried to control himself from yelling.

He stared at Amu's shoes. Ikuto thought randomly as he felt Amu still glaring at him, waiting for an anwser. Ikuto knew he wasn't going to tell her that he was jealous or how awesome her new shoe's looked. Jealous...

That some guy can make her smile without even trying, while he had to work his butt off to have her half smile. Ikuto looked at Amu, grinning, causing her to blush a little. Amu stood her ground trying not to show that his grin made her heart skip a beat.

"Amu..." Ikuto said as he moved his hand through her hair, causing her to jump at the sudden action. Ikuto moved his face closer to Amu's. He breathed slowly in her ear.

"Pets shouldn't wonder off from their masters." Ikuto said as he grinned. He continued looking at her, seeing her face red as a tomato.

"P-PET!? J-Just who do you t-think you a-are!?!" Amu said, pushing Ikuto away from her turning her back to him trying to hide her face. Ikuto smirked.

"AMU!!!" Amu and Ikuto turned to see Kukai waving at them. Ikuto's face went back to being sour.

"You were taking so long, I got worried!!" Kukai said as he smiled at Ikuto, making him let out a growl.

"Where's Pudding?" Amu asked quickly as she looked at Kukai who was standing there. Pudding-less. Kukai checked himself.

"Ah! "

"What is it?" Amu asked, Kukai worried about her child.

"I left him on the table in the cafeteria." Kukai said grinning as he rubbed the back of his head, laughing and trying not to make a big deal out of it. Amu quickly went in search for Pudding, leaving Kukai and Ikuto behind. Kukai turned facing Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto-"

"He's so cute!! Let me hold him!" Tony screamed as he tugged on Ken's pants leg, nearly pulling them off.

"Back off, Tony!! You already dropped him four times!!" Ken yelled at him, shoving him off as he rocked Pudding back and forth.

"Don't you have your own baby!" Tony yelled, trying to steal Pudding from him.

"Yoko doesn't trust me with Naruto, so she says she'll take care of him by herself."

"Naruto? Why did you named it that? It doesn't even look like him." Tony wondered.

"Oh, I used my pocket knife to carve whiskers into him...Then Yoko kneed me in the gut and started yelling at me..." Tony stared at Ken, seeing why the baby is being kept away from him.

"Oh! Hey Amu!!" Tony called out as Amu came running towards them.

"Look who came back for you!! Your back stabbing mother that left you in the cold." Ken said as he rubbed the baby's head.

"What are you talking about kidnapper? Give him back!" Amu glared at him as Ken gave Pudding back without a fight.

"Can I hold him!!" Tony asked jumping up and down around Amu like a fly. Amu half nodded as Tony poked his tummy.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The baby brust out crying.

"WWWWWWWAAAAA-" _CRACK _

They all looked up to see Ikuto had crack the baby's neck to make it shut up. Amu's mouth dropped.

"Hehehehehehehehehe," The baby giggled.

"...Freaky..." Tony said as he back away from the demon child. Amu stared at the baby then at Ikuto. Ikuto turned to see the girl with sparkly eyes, looking at him as if he were _God_ again.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Ikuto said as he poked Amu's forehead. Amu blushed, putting her hands over her forehead, making her drop the baby like a sack of rocks.

"Hehehehehehehehehe" The baby giggled as Kukai picked him up.

"Maybe I should take him home first." Kukai said stabbing the baby in the stomach making it giggle. Ikuto turn to Kukai and glared at him. Amu watched as Kukai pointed to his nose smirking.

"Kukai. What does that even mean??" Amu asked confused.

"Se-cr-et." Kukai said slowly as he put his index finger over his lips smiling at Amu. Amu nodded slowly.

"So what does it mean?" Amu asked again, staring at Kukai.

"A secret is a _secret_!" Kukai said patting Amu's head as Amu heard snarling sounds which kind of freaked her out for a second. Amu looked to see Ikuto turning around, stomping off somewhere while kicking everything in sight.

Ikuto had kicked the lunch table a few times. And he kicked Tony to ground for being in his way. He was about to leave when he came back just to kick Ken in the butt for the heck of it. She quickly turned back to Kukai seeing him waving goodbye to Ikuto. 'Weird...' Amu thought.

**One week later. (Monday)**

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!?" Mrs. Keri yelled at Amu and Kukai .

"We're sorry." They both apologize.

"ARE THESE TEETH MARKS!!?" Kukai nervously nodded.

"You see, this dog was chasing me right and I needed an escape-"

"So you used the baby?!"

"Hey!! It was the only thing I had! At least your precious student is safe!!" Kukai said.

"Where is his left arm?!" She asked. Amu smiled nervously.

"I was spinning the baby and he just went flying towards the sky and he came down with ...no arm...sorry." Amu said as they both tried to escape.

"From the data chip it says you two have dropped him THIRTY-SEVEN TIMES!! AND MISSED TWENTY-NINE FEEDINGS!! THIRTY-ONE MISSED BURPS! IT EVEN SAYS YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE HIM ONCE!!" Amu elbowed Kukai.

"Did you know you're supposed to change a doll?" Amu whispered. Kukai shrugged his shoulders.

"I can explain the missed meals!!" Kukai said as he stared at Amu, about to blame it all on her.

"It's because of this girl's hand-eye coordination!! You know how many times she stabbed poor Pudding in his eye?!" Amu glared at Kukai.

"Then can you explain the tire tracks?" Mrs. Keri said. Amu faced Kukai waiting for him to explain. Kukai scratched his chin.

"You see my brother was driving me to school and I just thought Pudding would have fun rolling in the road, so I threw him out into the street. I know it was a dumb idea, but he had a lot of fun untiled he got hit by that bus." Kukai said as Mrs. Keri just stared at him like _WTF_?!

"And why is he burned up?" Mrs. Keri asked quickly. Kukai turned to her once more, failing at his escape again.

"Now that was because it was crying and my brother didn't like the crying...So he tossed him into the fire in the yard-"

"WHAT!!?"

"Hey, I know what your thinking, but he was having a blast in that fire! He was giggling it up!" Kukai added as he and Amu stared at Mrs. Keri with puppy eyes.

"An _A _for effort?" Kukai smiled happily. Mrs. Keri smiled sweetly.

"F." Mrs. Keri glared at them then looked at the burnt up trash they had turned in.

**After school.**

**Amu's POV:**

'GREAT!! I failed my Child Development project and my math exam!! Just great!' I lay on my stomach in my bed, swinging my legs back and forth. I smiled.

"Amu, aren't you supposed to be studying for the make-up exam for math?-desu" Suu said as she floated around Amu.

"...Amu-chan can you please stop drooling over Ikuto's drawing-desu"

"What!? I wasn't drooling!!!" I quickly wiped away the evidence. I turned to see Miki shaking her head at me and Ran laughing.

"Aren't we supposed to be studying!!!??" I yelled as I stood on my feet, looking at my desk where my 32% exam score lay. I sighed then I glanced around the room, looking for something else to do when I saw Ikuto jumping onto my balcony. I stared at him until he returned the stare.

He waved at me. I just stared at him. WHAT DOES HE WANT!!? He began opening the door. I SERIOUSLY HAVE GOT TO LEARN HOW TO LOCK THAT THING!! ...WAIT!! I quickly jumped over my bed rolling onto the floor picking up my dirty clothes and shoving them into a drawer.

I slammed the drawer closed and stood to see Ikuto eyeing me suspiciously. I laughed trying to pull it off but that didn't work. He looked at my charas that were sitting on my desk, ready to help me study before he came. He laughed. What?...MY EXAM!!

"Hey." He turned his stare to me. I watched him take a step. I quickly took a step going back to where my drawer was. He raised an eyebrow at me across my bed. Then he walked around my bed and stood in front of it. I had my foot on my bed about to jump to the other side of it if he came closer.

"Clearly she doesn't want to be in the same room as him." Miki whispered to others. Ikuto didn't seem to like what he heard.

"Hey, Amu-" I flew over my bed to the ground as he stepped closer. Now we were on opposite sides of each other again. I lay my chin on my bed staring up at him. He sighed and moved his hand through his hair. I stared at him as he seemed to be posing like a model. I blushed.

"Hey, Amu, You k-" I crawled backwards as Ikuto just walked over my bed to get across. Ikuto seemed angry as he stood in front of me as I kept crawling backwards until I bumped into the wall.

"Amu." He said again. He seemed like he wanted to ask me something, BUT WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO CLOSE TO ASK IT?!! Ikuto had taken another step closer, staring down at me. My face turned red as I stared at him. We continued to stare at each other. I thought he had something to say. So why is he so quiet?!

"There's a-"

"AMU-CHAN!! DINNERS READY!!" My dad screamed as he hoped into my room spinning. He's smiled disappear. He stared at Ikuto.

"What the? This isn't my room!" Ikuto said clueless as he looked around confused heading towards the door. Dad began to shaking, causing Ikuto and me to just stare at him.

"MAMA!! AMU HAS A BOYFRIEND!! A BOYFRIEND!!! **BOYFRIEND**!!!" Papa screamed as his tears went flying. He ran out of my room and into his _bathroom_. I turned to see Ikuto smirking at my dad's comment about him being my boyfriend... BOYFRIEND!????

"AMU!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Mama yelled as she came into my room. She glared at Ikuto than turned to me.

"Having a boy in your room?! What are you thinking?!?!" She glared at Ikuto again, looking up and down at him. She bit her lip.

"He's pretty hot-"

"MAMA!!" I screamed at her as she quickly turned back to me.

"So what have you two been doing up here, huh?!" I panicked. What should I say!!

"Umm, excuse me, but didn't Amu tell you?" Ikuto said as we turned to him. He had my math exam holding it up to my mothers face. My mouth dropped. DON'T SHOW HER THAT!!

"Amu!! You said you were going to study hard to pass this exam!!" Mama yelled at me.

"So you see, I was sent here by Mrs. Sora to help her study for her make up exam, Friday." Ikuto said smiling at my mother. ...JUST HOW DOES HE KNOW MY TEACHERS NAME!! She studied him then she looked at me then crossing her arms.

"We'll talk about this over dinner. What's your name?" Mama stared at Ikuto.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Well why don't you join us for dinner, Tsukiyomi-san!!" Mama said as she smiled, dragging Ikuto along with her. I stared at my door.

"AMU-CHAN!! What about your dinner!?" Ran cheered as she flew around me with a piece of cake that Suu had made. I walked out of door seeing Mama hanging onto Ikuto as she went down the stairs. I sighed. I hurried down the stairs as I tripped on the last step.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed hitting the ground.

What? Why is the ground so warm? Hey, it even smells good...It smelled so wonderful... I started to rub my face into it smelling the smell that reminded me of Ikuto. I smiled.

"Pervert." My smile vanished. I looked up to see that I had fallen on top of Ikuto. His face was so close. My face turned red as he smirked at me.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, making me realize I was still on top of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. A Tutor, New Students, and Tamagotchi's!

**Ikuto: You sure did take forever to do this chapter.**

**Tami: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! **

**Amu: All this week, all you did was watch youtube amv's until you were ready for bed and read manga!!**

**Tami: ...I needed a little break!! I now respect anyone who can sit in front of computer and update on a regular basics! **

**Ikuto and Amu: *Sighs* Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of their characters!!**

Chapter 6

_"Pervert." My smile vanished. I looked up to see that I had fallen on top of Ikuto. His face was so close. My face turned red as he smirked at me._

_"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, making me realize I was still on top of him._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs._

**End of flashback.**

**Normal POV:**

Amu stared into Ikuto's eyes blushing like mad.

"Amu. Isn't it about time to get off?" Mrs. Hinamori asked as she smiled, meaning get off before blood is spilled. Amu took a second to realize that she was still on Ikuto. Amu quickly stood, and walked over to her mother.

Amu watched as Ikuto stood, seeming like he wanted Amu to stay in that position they were in.

"I'm so sorry!!! My daughter is so clumsy!!" Mrs. Hinamori said as she slapped Amu on her back. 'What did I do!! I told her over and over again; that last step is out to get me!!! But does she listen?!' Amu thought as she made her why over to the dining room table, sitting down in a chair as Ikuto sat next to her.

Amu glared while looking him up and down, telling him to move over one. He smirked.

"If you want to sit on my lap that much, you can." Amu gaped at him like _'where the hell did he get that from?!'_She looked at him for a second. Even through sitting on his lap is tempting, she would never do that in front of her parents, who were staring at her from across the table. If her parents weren't here, she would have yelled and screamed at him, but she held back and and slapped him on his leg under table so her parents wouldn't see.

"AH! Amu's boyfriend is here again!!" Ami shouted as she ran into the room, dropping her school bag down, climbing onto Ikuto's lap.

"AGAIN?! HE'S BEEN HERE BEFORE?!?!" Amu's father screamed almost fainting. Amu blocked out her father words and glared at her sister. _'I wanted to sit on his lap!!!'_Amu thought as she began to pout. Ikuto saw Amu pouting. He smirked as he tried to read her mind.

"AMU!!" Amu's father shouted. Amu quickly turned to him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"He was here before!!?" Her father yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"YEP!! Onii-chan was sick so Onee-chan took really good care of him!!!" Ami said smiling as she ate Ikuto's potato on his plate.

"That's my girl!!" Amu's mother said as she pulled her husband back into his seat.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Amu looked at her father. _'What was he doing here? I found him outside getting his ass whipped.'_Amu thought as she quickly shoved food in her mouth so she wouldn't have to anwser his question.

"I'm not sure, but they were doing weird stuff in Onee-chan's room." Ami said as she licked her fingers.

"AMU!!!" Both her parents yelled as Amu spat out the food she shoved in, almost choking. Everyone stared at the piece of steak that rolled on the table. Then looked at Amu who spat it out.

"Yeah... Oh!! There was a screa-" Ikuto had quickly covered Ami's mouth. Amu's father's eyes looked like they were ready to chop Ikuto down.

"WHAT. WERE. YOU-"

"I was tutoring Amu of course. Just how did you think Amu passed her math test with a 70?" Ikuto replied to the unfinished question.

"NO WAY!! You helped our little Amu get her first 70!!" Mrs. Hinamori said as her eyes sparkled. This was Amu's highest grade she had ever gotten in math. Her math grades always landed between zero and the high twenties. _'HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS STUFF!!'_Amu thought.

"You must be the real deal!! So you were sent here again to improve Amu's exam grade!! Right?!" Mrs. Hinamori said with excitement for having such a handsome guy in the house.

"Why of course." Ikuto smiled at Mrs. Hinamori. Mr. Hinamori glared at Ikuto.

"How did you get sick all of a sudden, huh?" He asked. Ikuto pointed his finger towards Amu. Ikuto looked completely serious.

"Food. Poison." Amu's mouth dropped. _'HOW DARE YOU BLAME IT ON MY COOKING!!'_Amu screamed in her mind. But Amu's father nodded his head, seeing how anyone would get sick from Amu's cooking.

"Ok... BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE YOU!!" Mr. Hinamori yelled at Ikuto as he quickly ate his dinner.

**Amu's POV:**

"Good luck on studying, Amu!!" Mama said as she slowly closed the door staring at Ikuto and me until the door shut. I could hear Ami in her bedroom screaming in joy as she played with Yoru and the others.

I wished I could say the same for the charas. I heard them screaming like they were being tortured by a psycho. I turned to face Ikuto and jumped back a few steps while pointing my finger at him.

"TEN FEET!!" I shouted at him.

"Then how am I supposed to help you study?" Ikuto grinned.

"I'll ask you for help when I NEED YOUR HELP!" I quickly sat in my chair. I glared at Ikuto as he laid on my bed.

"What do you think you're doing?! YOU SIT OVER THERE!!!" I yelled, pointing at the dark, cold corner across the room. Ikuto just rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The next five minutes I just stared at his every movement as he laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

He suddenly turned to look at the drawing of himself next to the bed. By his facial expression, it seemed as if he was kind of freaked out by it. Then he turned to me.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. What does he think I'm doing!? I'm learning a lot!! I learned that Ikuto blinks every fifteen seconds and he moves his lips together when he's thinking hard about something! That right there is valuable information!!

I quickly opened the drawer at my desk. I grabbed out a blue notebook. I flipped a few pages and quickly started to write down the new information I learned.

"Your actually studying?" Ikuto said as he stood from my bed, probably coming over to see what kind of notes I was taking. I quickly shut the notebook and put it behind my back.

"Come on. Let the sensei see." Ikuto said as he put a hand in front of me, wanting to see what I wrote.

"I'D RATHER EAT RUSTY NAILS THEN TO LET YOU SEE THIS!!" I screamed at him. He smirked.

"A diary, huh? That makes me really want to see it now." I wouldn't call it diary since it's just about Ikuto and the movements and activities he's done this past week. He'll think I'm some kind of crazed fangirl stalker!! I stood and backed away as Ikuto came closer trying to steal the _diary_. THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY HE'S GOING TO SEE THIS!!

He reached behind me and he had his hand on it. Well he did until I kicked him in the shin, running behind him, diving under my bed and hoping he couldn't see me.

"Why are you under the bed?" MAN! I've been spotted!!

"How could he seen through such a genius disguise!!" NO!! I was supposed to think that!! I'm gonna take it all back in!! I quickly moved my hands trying to eat my words.

"I can see your feet..." DAMN! I knew I should have cut those off when I had the chance!

"Get from under there." NO WAY!! This is the only place where he can't go! He's too big to fit under here! This is my only safe zone!!

"If you're not coming out, then I'll just have to go through your stuff." I heard my desk drawer open. PLEASE DON'T BE THE DRAWER!! I left the notebook under the bed, where he couldn't get to it and quickly crawled out from under my bed. I saw Ikuto taking something out of the drawer.

"You have such bad taste in men." Ikuto teased as he waved the photo of Tadase I got from Rima. I was about to attack him to get the photo of my prince back when his teasing face disappeared as he looked in the drawer. What is he looking at? I walked over next to him stealing the photo and looking to see what he was looking at. The Humpty Lock?

"We really are a pair." Ikuto smirked. A pair of what? I blushed as he laid his head on top of mine. Then I saw a key that moved back and forth infront of my face until it slowly stopped. It looked exactly like the Humpty Lock. Why does Ikuto have it?

"It's the Dumpty Key." Then the Dumpty Key started to glow as the Humpty Lock did also. Ikuto then put the key back into his pocket and moved his head off of mine, making his way to the door. He opened my bedroom door, causing Mama, Papa, and Ami to fall into the room. The charas flew into the room as Yoru landed on Ikuto's shoulder.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Ikuto said as he jumped over my family making his way out the front door.

"Ok!! See you later Tsukiyomi-san!!" Mama yelled back. I glared at my parents and Ami, who were still on the floor. They smiled.

"We love you Amu-Chan!!" They all said, hoping they wouldn't get into any trouble. I sighed and let them go.

**The Next Day At School(1st period Social Studies)**

"I want to kill him!" Rima yelled, causing Nikaidou-sensei to stop teaching and to look at us, as well other students.

"Sorry." Rima said softly, as Nikaidou-sensei went back to teaching. Rima turned her head to me. Her face was red with anger. I had told her about yesterday.

"Okay, today you all are going to pick a partner and get together sometime before Thursday. The project is to pretend you're someone from history and give a speech on what their life was about-"

"I got Obama!!!" Chris yelled raising his hand.

"...But he's...not dead yet." Nikaidou-sensei said as while staring at Chris as he slowly put his hand down.

"Oh..."

"How about Peter Pan!!" Chris asked rising his hand in the air. Again. Everyone just looked at him.

"He's...not real..." said Nikaidou-sensei. Chris put down his hand again. Then raised it once more.

"No. Dude. Just stop..._Please_." A classmate named Hitomi said as she shook her head slowly. Wait. Is...that a chara in her bag? No, I must be seeing things.

"It's time to drop _dead _and do math!!" Nikaidou-sensei yelled happily to the class. But the class was like wtf?! Who wanted to _drop dead _and do math!!! Especially math!! This isn't even math class!! What is talking about!!

"Dont you mean 'drop everything and do math'?" A student asked.

"...Yeah you're right!! Sorry everyone!" Nikaidou-sensei said as he rubbed the back of his head.

**Second Period(free period)**

"UTAU!!" I screamed as Tony stole my tamagotchi from my hands.

"I just want to play games on it!! Pretty please Amu?!" Tony whined. Then Ken came up behind Tony and stole it from him.

"I WANNA KILL IT!!" Ken screamed as he ran off with it down the halls. I chased him as he came to a stop in the cafeteria and began pressing random buttons.

"Ken give her back right now!!" I screamed.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!!" Ken laughed evilly as he held Utau in the air so that I couldn't reach her.

"KEN!!" I screamed as I kicked him in the leg. Ken went down like a fallen log, quickly throwing Utau to Tony.

"KILL IT TONY!! KILL IT NOW!" He shouted.

"All I have to do is press this button in the back right?" Tony asked.

"Not the restart button!!" I screamed in fear for Utau.

"OH YES!! The restart button!!" Ken yelled as he hugged Amu from behind, trapping her. Tony pulled out a pencil and slowly began to move it closer to the button.

"Mwuhahahaha!!" Tony evil laugh. I quickly started to elbow him in his gut. He left me go and I tackled Tony to the ground.

"She's biting me!! SHE HAS RABIES !!" Tony screamed in pain as he dropped Utau. She slid on the ground until Ken picked her up. _Beep_

"Oh, it's hungry. How do you feed_ it_..." Ken said as he explored the tamagotchi. I would be happy if he stopped calling her _it_! She has a name too you know!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ken shouted as he slammed Utau to the lunch table and began giving her CPR with his index fingers.

"DAMN IT!! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!!" My mouth dropped. UTAU!!

"Get back from those gates to hell!!" Ken stopped as he heard me gasp.

"I mean, heaven!! Live!! I still gonna kill you myself!!" His expression turned sad.

"I've lost her..." Ken said sadly as he moved a napkin from the table over Utau.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tony said as he patted me on the shoulder. I can't believe he killed Utau...

"What is the cause of death, doctor?" Tony asked as he raised his head sadly to Ken. Ken picked up Utau and started to look at her. He flipped her over and his eyes widened.

"It's suffocation." Ken pointed to the label on the back that said _CAUTION: Battery harmful if swallowed_...

"She...swallowed the battery..." Ken shook his head.

'...Can I hold her?" I asked. Ken grabbed my hand and placed her into it. I turned her over to see a blinking black X on the screen meaning that the battery is just dead. I sighed in relief. At least she didn't die, and I still have Ikuto!! I placed Utau in my pocket. I can change her battery when I get home. I took out Ikuto to feed him.

"I WANNA KILL IT!!" Ken screamed as he snatched Ikuto from me.

"IKUTO!!!" I screamed.

"What?" A voice behind us said. I turned to see the real Ikuto standing there. We all just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked as he just saw Tony on the ground staring up at him, Ken and I were frozen solid, staring at him.

"HE ALMOST KILLED UTAU!!" I screamed at Ikuto, wanting him to control his slaves. Ikuto looked super pissed for some reason.

"Almost, huh." Ikuto said glaring at Ken.

"No!! NO!!! It's the name of her tamagotchi!!" Ken screamed trying to save his life as he dug into my pocket, taking out Utau and showing it to him.

"You named her Utau? Like the singer, Utau Hoshina?" Ikuto asked. I nodded.

"This one's name is Ikuto too!!" I said as I shoved him into Ikuto's face.

"You named it after me, huh?" Ikuto smirked at me. I glared at him while taking a few steps back and took Utau from Ken.

"I can't wait for Utau and Ikuto to have babies!!" I smiled as I held the two tamagotchi's close. I heard Ken and Tony laughing for some unknown reason. Ikuto had a weird look on his face that said he didn't like what came out of my mouth.

"Yeah Ikuto, go get busy with Utau! Have some babies! She'll be so over joyed!" Ken laughed hitting Ikuto shoulder. Tony tapped my shoulder. I turned to him. He grabbed my face to make sure I was facing him for some reason. I heard sounds behind me. It sounded like a fight, maybe? Tony just nervously smiled as he looked over my shoulder at Ikuto and Ken. _BAM _

I turned to see Ken was on the other side of the lunch table, on the ground beaten up. That table just KO-ed him!! I ran over to him to help. _Ding Dong _

The bell! I'm gonna be late for P.E!! I quickly left the guys behind and ran to the gym.

"Ri-ma... I.... Made... It!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

"Ew. You're sweaty already? How dirty." Rima said as she hurried to the girls locker room as I followed her. Then she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming over today for the social studies project." Rima reminded me. I nodded. After we got changed into our white t-shirt and blue gym shorts we sat down in the back of the class.(class is sitting on the ground) I turned to see Hitomi. She had long light blue hair that reached to her knees.

She had it up into a side pony tail to the right of her head. Her silver eyes sparkled in the light. She was talking to a girl that I haven't met before. She had pale blonde hair that reached to her lower back and had big brown eyes. I stared at the two. Hitomi turned to see me staring and just stared at me, as I stared back at her.

Then the blonde one started to stare at me too. NO!! They're tag teaming me!! They can't do that!! Then I saw Rima join in and gave them the death stare, freaking out Hitomi, and making her turn away. But the blonde one's eyes seemed to shine...That reminds me of someone.

""EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!" The blonde one squealed in joy at Rima. Hitomi quickly covered the screaming girl's mouth. She removed it when she was done squealing.

"But she was so cute!!" I could barely hear the blonde one say to Hitomi. Hitomi started to move away from the girl slowly. I turned to Rima.

"You know her? The blonde one." I asked her. She nodded.

"Tamira Mataki. Tenth grade." No wonder, this is the only class I have with her with. Tenth? She doesn't even look like a high school student. She looks like she's our age. Mataki, where have I heard that before. I saw Rima's expression turn into dark expression.

"That girl is a freak...A FREAK I SAY!..and that Hitomi girl is the _freaks _controller. Don't let her appearance fool you. She's pretty weird herself. I mean 'weird from another planet where it rains skittles and the sky is a scary bloody color' weird."...Okay?...

"HE'S SO COOL!!" The girls screamed as Yuuta slowly made his way to the class. The guys just rolled their eyes. I stared at him as he sat down next to Tamira and Hitomi. Yuuta...Mataki... Are they related?

"Were playing soccer today!! LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE! TO THE FIELD!!" Mrs. Lina yelled.

She split us up into teams. I ran over to Rima. We high-fived each other for being on the same team. I knew that no one was going to pass the ball to me. Ran was off with the other charas which meant there was no way I could play. So there was really no use for me to join in.

Plus...I was scared of dying out in that field. These people in our gym class would _kill_to get that ball! One dude slammed a girl into the ground to get the basketball once! These people are mad animals! You're crazy if you think I'm going out there!! I turned to see Yuuta. He was on our team.

Our team had mostly guys. So a crowd of girls were on the other side of the field not daring to join in the game. I saw Hitomi standing alone. Where did that other girl go? The class was fighting over the soccer ball.

A guy started to kick dirt in another guys eyes. One guy punched another one to the ground for pushing him. I looked away from the scene. When the cops come, I can can honestly say that didn't see ANYTHING! Anything at ALL!

Yuuta just stood in the corner, not caring about the game; just wanting to go home. Rima and I just stood a few meters from him. I kept my eyes on him. I could feel Rima just staring at me.

Yuuta noticed I was staring at him and he turned to me. I kept staring at him. Who wouldn't stare at him! He's like a god! Yuuta pointed to the side of his mouth. What? Guy code again? I gave him a strange look. He sighed then started to do something with his hand to the side of his mouth.

He wants to rape me after school behind the vending machine at exactly 3:04? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! I covered my whole body, giving Yuuta the most disgusted face I could make. Yuuta was like what the freak was I doing, he shook his head in confusion.

Yuuta then started to move his finger down his face.

HE WANTS TO LICK MY FACE OFF!!!?? W-What? WHAT!! EW!! That's sick!! I mouthed the words,

_Sick Freak. _He hit his forehead with his hand. Then he started to tap the side of his mouth. What is he trying to say? Do I have something on the si-

I moved my hand over to the side of my mouth to find drool just dripping to the ground. I gasped as I wiped the drool away. I looked to see Yuuta chuckling at me. THE JERK! He could've just told me, then to just to let me drool like an idiot. I turned to see Rima was still staring at me.

"If you keep liking so many guys you'll end up sad and alone with forty cats and counting." Rima said as she just stared at me.

"Just think of the cat poo." Ew. Poo. I shook my head and turned back to Yuuta. He turned to me and pointed behind me. I turned to see a sweaty, and panting Ikuto. What was he doing? Running a marathon? He was so out of breath he couldn't even make out the worlds he was trying to say.

"I HAVE SPOTTED THE TARGET!! HE'S OVER HERE!!" I heard Ken scream as a blonde figure came running in full blast towards Ikuto. Is that... Tamira?

**Normal POV(15 minutes ago):**

"Hey I wanna play hide and go seek too!" Ikuto glared at Ken, making him know that this was not a game, but a battle for life and death.

"HEY IKUTO!! Ikuto Tsukiyomi!! Who is here!! Three feet in front of me!! Behind this trash can!! He seems to have stepped in some gum!! Oh yeah!! Did I mention that he's HIDING RIGHT HERE!!" Ken shouted. Then they heard a fangirl scream that scared the tar out of them.

Ikuto quickly stood and kneed Ken in the gut. He opened the trash can and threw Ken into it, then kicked the trash can to the ground.

"Ikuto you jerk!! I hate you!! You will pay for this!! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" Ken yelled from inside the trash can as Ikuto took off.

"Are you okay, Kenny!!" Tamira said as she helped Ken out. Ken looked at the clip in her hair, that looked like a '**x**'.

"THAT WAY!! HE WENT THAT WAY!!" Ken yelled pointing towards the soccer field. Tamira's eyes sparkled like a mad person.

"IKUTO!!!!" She screamed as she ran off with Ken.

"I HAVE SPOTTED THE TARGET!! HE'S OVER HERE!!" Ken yelled. Tamira gained speed, leaving Ken behind.

Ikuto was in front of Amu and Rima. He looked behind to see a crazed fan girl running like a track star towards him. Ikuto took off, but tripped over Rima's foot that she stuck out for him. Ikuto glared at her.

"IKUTO!!" Ikuto quickly stood and power walked his ass across the soccer field, almost running. Tamira ran through the soccer field kicking, kneeing, and chopping kids down like a weed whacker.

Amu's eye twitched. 'WHAT THE HELL!!' She shouted in her mind. She watched as Ikuto disappeared into the distance. Then she looked at Tamira who was spinning a guy around in the air. Her mouth dropped as she threw the guy to the ground stomping on him.

"Isn't that a chara change?" Rima asked as Amu saw red devil horns coming from her head. Tamira spat on the guy closest to her. Then the horns disappeared, as an '**x**' clip appeared. She squealed a fan girl squeal that made Amu cover her ears.

"IKUTO!! WAIT FOR ME!!" She yelled as she ran off into the direction Ikuto's went. _'Didn't he want to tell me something just now? Well he can tell me when he comes over today.'_Amu thought as she turned to Rima. Rima looked up to her.

"I told you she was a freak." Rima said. Amu gasped. Rima looked at Amu confused._'NNNNOOOOO! RIMA'S COMING OVER TODAY! IKUTO TOO! Please dont let Rima see Ikuto!! She will kill him!'_ Amu thought.

"RIMA! How about you come over tomorrow!!!?" Amu said panicking. Rima stared at her friend.

"No. Are you trying to hide something from me Amu?" Rima asked. Amu shook her. _'Maybe they'll come at different times!!'_Amu prayed for that to be true.

**Please R&R!!**

**Tami: CaityAndNaeHeartCookies gave me the idea of Ikuto hiding from a fan girl and Ken starts screaming making Ikuto get discovered! Thankies for the idea! It fits perfectly!!**

**Ikuto: You added yourself (Tamira) and your friend, NaruSakuLuver345 (Hitomi) to the story?**

**Tami: Yep!! To make the story more interesting!!**

**Ikuto: ...More like weirder.**


	7. Bringin' In The Charas!

**Tami: I drew my characters!! You know, Yuuta, Ken, Tony, Hitomi, and Tamira, also their charas! I tried to draw them like the characters from Shugo Chara-**

**Hitomi: How did that work out for ya?**

**Tami: I DID MY BEST!*cries in corner***

**Hitomi: O.o ...yeah...so...I'm gonna go now-*runs off***

**Tami: My drawing guys skills are not that good, but I'm good at chibiness!! Shugo chara's characters are too perfect to draw! Their out of my reach!*waves hand in the air trying to catch them***

**Amu: You can check them out of Tami's profile!! Go take a lookie!!**

**Ikuto: ...Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of their characters!!**

Chapter 7

Charas!

"Hello, Mrs. Hinamori." Rima said as she walked through the front door. I zoomed passed her and the charas, running up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door open and slammed it back shut. I dove to the floor, looking under my desk and my bed. I stood, running to my closet and grabbed the metal bat next to it.

I stare at the closet door and slammed it open. It's clear. I did a quick scan around my room. I tossed the bat and jumped to the floor again, trying to stay hidden.

"Maybe he's under _here_!" I flipped over my sock that was on the floor. Dumb ass! Why would he be under a sock?! Of all places to hide! No... He's... Just that good! I threw the sock across the room. I faced the balcony door.

That door that let him in whenever he wanted. That _portal_. I ran towards it, locking it quickly as if Ikuto suddenly would appear out of nowhere like magic. I turned to face the room making sure he didn't teleport in somehow. I took one more good look in my room.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I faced the doorway. I saw a very freaked out Rima. Did she see all of that!!? She walked into the room sitting down her backpack in the middle of the floor. She went over to my bed and stole a pillow laying it on the floor. Then she sat on it. I stared at her.

"What? Do you expect me to sit on this dirty floor?" She asked. She took out her textbooks and opened them. Than she sat quietly staring into space. I sighed.

"I got it, I got it."

"Thank you." Rima smiled as I left the room to go fix her tea and to get some snacks. I heard screams coming from Ami's room. My ears heard a sound. What...Is that a chain saw? It couldn't be! Before I came down the stairs my mom had already beat to making the tea and getting snacks.

"Here, Amu-chan!" Mama said happily as she handed me the tray. I smiled back thanking her and headed back towards the room.

"I have the- RIMA!!" I screamed at her as she looked up from reading my blue notebook.

"What? It was under the bed." She said as she went back to reading it. I sighed in defeat knowing there was no way I was going to get that notebook back from her. I sat the tray on the floor and sat across from her. She looked up at me.

"A pair? A pair of what?" She said in a confused tone.

"A pair of best friends!! That's what he meant for sure!" I said happily.

"More like a pair of _stalkers _if you ask me." Rima went back to reading.

"Ikuto isn't a stalker!" I yelled at her, knowing I was the only stalker in this friends relationship with Ikuto. She looked back up to me slowly.

"Are you blind woman? He stalks you on a regular basis."

"When did he ever stalk me, huh?"

"All the time. But there were two weeks that that _scumbag _was seriously stalking you." Rima picked up the cup of tea taking a sip.

"He freakin' follows you to school!" Rima put down her cup, looking at me.

"Doesn't he live like a few blocks down, so of course he has the same route to school as me. So it's not...really... following..." I stopped as Rima just stared at me as I was the most dumbest person in the world.

"HE FREAKIN' LIVES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN!" Rima screamed at me. I gasped. He really does have teleporting powers!!!

"Teleporting my ass! He is not _God_!" I stared at Rima. How did she know!!!

"I have known you long enough to know what that small brain is thinking." Rima replied to me as I stared at her as if she was a _goddess _herself. Rima sighed.

"He even stalked you during class." Rima said, flipping through the blue notebook.

"He did?!" Rima stared at me again.

"You freakin' saw him and waved at him!! Who didn't notice him?! He sat in a _tree_ and watched you like a _hawk_!" Rima waged her finger at me. I just blinked at her.

"Wasn't he just skipping class?" I asked as Rima attacked me with the notebook hitting like a roach on the run.

"Who would skip class while sitting in a tree when it's _pouring rain_ out, watching you _sleep_ through class!! Just who the freak does that!!?"

"Apparently _he_ does-" She started attacking me with the notebook again. I laughed as she sat back down. She continued to look through the notebook until she came to an abrupt stop. She seemed to have scanned the page a few time as each time her face grow even more pissed off. I grabbed the notebook, opened my closet door, throwing it in, and closed the door back.

"Shall we get to work then?" I said nervously as I sat back down. She looked at me as if she wanted to read more, so that she would have even more reasons to kill Ikuto.

"We're done!" I said as I stretched my arms. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:49. A good four hours of work.

"Let's do our math homework together too!" I said smiling at Rima.

"I'm not doing it for you." MAN!! She packed her books into her bag. I stared at her as she pulled out her phone, probably going to text her parents that she'll be home soon. My gaze shifted to the figure that appear behind her. My eyes widened as Ikuto jumped onto the balcony. My mouth dropped.

"What are you looking-" Rima turned to the balcony, her face suddenly burning with anger as the two glared at each other.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rima snapped at me.

"he's here...to help me study for my math make-up exam Friday!" I giggled nervously. Rima looked hurt.

"You could have asked me to help you study." She replied, staring at me. But I did asked you!! You're the one that said you don't have time to teach an idiot that can't even spell her own name correctly! ONE TIME! The one time I forgot and she holds it over me! Ikuto knocked on the glass, wanting to come in.

"Sorry, but no _pedo's_." Rima grinned at Ikuto, wanting him to get lost. Ikuto mouthed the words _ice queen_. I felt the room get colder. Rima quickly flipped him off. Ikuto replied back too with the flipping of the _bird_. They continued to flip off each other like it was a contest to see who could give the _bird _the most.

"Umm..." I said as Rima turned to me.

"WHAT!?" She yelled. I heard the balcony door slide open. Rima turned as I looked up as Ikuto came into the room. How does he do that!

"You have a spare key under the flower pot." Ikuto answered my question. STOP READING MY MIND! Ikuto handed me a bag. It had a math practice book, notes and other math related things. He's really gonna help me study? I beamed up to him with happiness. He sighed and sat down next to me.

Rima quickly grabbed my arm dragging me to the opposite side of Ikuto where Rima sat. Rima took my place by Ikuto, glaring at him. I sighed.

**The Next Morning**

**Normal POV:**

Amu made her way to the side of the school. She had walked through the forest to school today, not feeling like talking to anyone. She sighed.

"CHEER UP, AMU-CHAN!!" Ran screamed in her ear making Amu jump. Suu and Miki laughed at her expression.

"Calm down, Amu!" Miki said as she floated around Amu's head while drawing in her art book of the flowers that they passed by. Amu sighed once again remembering the almost death scene at her house. She hoped Ikuto's arm had gotten better. She couldn't believe that Rima pulled out her pencil and started stabbing him in his arm, drawing blood.

She even cut a piece of his hair! 'She didn't even give me any of it either! What a jerk!' Amu thought. Amu began remembering the look on his face as Rima put his piece of hair in a little plastic baggie.

_~Flashback~_

"Don't worry; hair can always grow back." Rima smirked at Ikuto. Ikuto stole the scissors from Rima about to stab her brains out.

"IKUTO!!" Amu shouted as Ikuto quickly stopped and stared at Amu. He sighed and dropped the scissors, put his elbow on his knee, and rested his chin in his hand, with blood still running down his arm.

"I'll get you a band-aid!" Amu said as she stood.

"Why dont you _lick _it better, _Amu_?" Ikuto smirked at the blushing strawberry girl. Rima quickly stabbed him again with the pencil but this time in his leg. Ikuto grabbed the pencil from her small hand snapping it half, throwing it elsewhere. Amu sighed as she quickly left the room to get the first aid kit.

Rima directed her hand towards the scissors but Ikuto had gotten to them before her. Rima glanced at him from the corner of her eye, turning her head. _SNIP. _Rima's mouth fell to the floor as she turned to see Ikuto with a long piece of her hair in his hand.

"Dont worry, hair can always grow back." Ikuto quoted her as he threw the pieces of Rima's hair to the floor.

"I got th- WHAT THE FREAK!! RIMA!" Amu ran towards Rima, pulling her off of Ikuto. Amu had come into the room and found Rima repeatedly kicking Ikuto on the ground. She looked like one of those bullies who beat up kids for their lunch money.

"Amu, she just, suddenly attacke me out of nowhere!" Ikuto said as if he almost lost his life. Rima glared at him, knowing Amu wouldn't believe his little act.

"Oh my god, Ikuto! Are you ok!?" Amu said as she sat on her knees looking at the bruise he got from Rima on his face. Rima stared Amu. 'Out of the guys you like, why do you have to like this one the most.' Rima thought as she glared at Ikuto.

"Amu..." Rima said as tears filled her eyes. Amu turned to her best friend as tears ran down her face. Amu's heart stop as she saw her best friend cry. She ditched Ikuto walking over to Rima's side. Amu looked at her friend with worry.

"Amu...he tried...he...that _pedo _tried to molest me!" Rima broke into more tears. Amu gasped turning to Ikuto. Ikuto had and _'I did WHAT?' _look written all over his face. Ikuto looked at Rima as she stuck out her tongue, with an evil grin on her face. 'Oh, she's good.' Ikuto thought.

"Rima's right! You are a _pedo_!" Amu yelled at Ikuto.

"Why do ya'll keep calling me a _pedo_? Im not a _pedo_, at least not _yet_." Ikuto said as he went deeper into thought. Amu turned back to Rima, as she put her crying act back into play.

"Amu, make the _bad man_ go away." Rima said as a tear ran down her face. Amu faced Ikuto glaring at him, and quickly turned back to Rima, to see her flipping off Ikuto. Amu and Rima stared at each. Amu realized she was fake-crying again.

"Amu, I said was SORRY!" Rima said as Amu pushed her and Ikuto out the door.

"AND STAY OUT!!" Amu screamed at the two slamming the door in their faces. Leaving the two enemies staring at her each.

"See what ya did?" Rima said as she lifted her nose in the air, walking home.

_~End of Flashback~_

"I am not going to get in trouble!!" A childish boy voice said. Amu turned to see where the voice came from.

"I'm going to tell!!" A giggling voice said. Amu saw a dog chara with blonde hair, tail and ears. Brown eyes, with a dog bone chain, wearing a tile navy blue ripped shirt and rolled up shorts, and blue socks. The chara flew passed her, followed by two other charas.

There was a another chara with blonde hair, in a bun on both sides of her head, and a purple **x** clip. She had emerald eyes, wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with a weird bear on it. She had on a dark pink skirt and with light pink socks.

"Haru's going to be in so much trouble!!" The blonde chara giggled.

"Wouldn't we be in trouble too, Luna?" asked the other girl chara with lime green hair that went into a pony tail on the side of her head. She had on black headphones, with a light blue music note shaped ponytail holder. It matched the color of her eyes. She was wearing a blue and purple stripe shirt, sliver skirt, white leg warmers, and bracelets on both sides of her wrist. Luna looked at her.

"What are you talking about Milye? We're just trying to bring Haru back!" Luna said as she floated around Milye nervously.

"But we also left the bag." Milye said she looked at Luna. Luna sighed.

"Sometimes rules are meant to be broken." Luna replied.

"SO YOU'RE JUST USING ME AS A REASON FOR LEAVING THE BAG!?!" Haru screamed as the blonde chara giggled at his cuteness.

"Oh, I see! Then we just blame Haru for leaving and we won't get into any trouble!!" Milye said happily for finally getting out of that bag that felt like a _prison_. The two girls high-fived each other as they laughed at the glaring Haru.

"Umm..." Amu said as she walked towards the charas. They looked at Amu and started freaking out.

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO _DIE_!!" Haru screamed as he flew all over the place like he'd been drinking something. Something _very_ alcoholic. Luna laughed at Haru as he flew hopelessly around in circles.

"Hello!" Milye said as she saw Amu's charas came into view. Amu's charas smiled at her as they flew over to her.

"I'm Suu-desu!"

"RAN!!"

"And I'm Miki."

"Miy-le." The chara sang the beat of her name which made the charas smiled at her lovely voice.

"Luna!! THE CRAZED FAN-GIRL CHARA!! I LOVES TO CHASE AFTER CUTE AND HOT THINGS! Umm... I LOVE SWEETS AND CUTENESS!! OH YEAH THE _HOTNESS_-" Luna jumped on top of Miyle's head, while reciting a list of things she loves as Milye interpreted her.

"And that's Haru." Milye pointed to the dog chara that hid behind her. He looked at Amu's charas with sad puppy dog eyes.

Luna smiled at Amu's chara with hearts floating all around her.

"LUNAAAAAAAAA!!" They turned to face a speeding chara with glares in her eyes. A chara with long gray hair that reached to her middle of her back. Her ocean blue eyes, that told the charas she was pissed off. She had a red horn and a plushie thing on the side of her head. She wore a short red and black dress with long sleeves.

"I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU FOR LEAVING ME BEHIND!!" The chara screamed at Luna while waving her finger at her, as Luna just giggled.

"It's ok Amaya! You're here now!" Luna said as Amaya's gaze turned to Amu and her charas.

"You were picking on Luna just because she's hopelessly confused weren't you!!!" Amaya screamed in Amu's face.

"What are you talking about?" Amu said as she took a step back.

"I'm going to send you to the hospital!!" The chara screamed as Amu slammed her eyes shut. Amu felt little taps on the side of her cheek. She popped one eye open to see the chara barely putting any thing into her punches. She looked like a hopeless animal with a broken leg trying to defend for itself.

"Yeah, that _seriously _hurts." Amu said as the chara started laughing an evil laugh.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Amaya said as she floated over to Luna.

"WHOA!" Amu screamed as a girl chara with blue hair that covered one of her eyes appeared. She had hot pink eyes with a matching colored music note on her head. A long sleeved puple shirt with a skull on it. She blue ripped shorts and fish nets on her legs. She stared at Amu as if she was going to rip Amu's head off. Amu laughed as the chara glared at her.

"Is this one going to give me _flowers_?" Amu said pointing at the chara. The chara flew over to Amu's hand pulling her pinkie back making a snapping sound.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amu screamed in pain and terror, she then stabbed Amu above her eye, almost hitting her right in the eye if she didn't move back. Amu stared at the chara as a grin appeared on her face that made Amu fear for her life.

"ELIE!!" Haru screamed. Elie then grabbed Milye's shoulder. Miyle turned to see the face of the _devil_. Tears fell down her eyes.

"...you...**left**..._me_..." Elie said slowly as Milye screamed, running off somewhere. Luna followed her giggling as the other charas followed as well.

"THAT WAS SCARY-DESU!!" Suu started crying.

"Are you ok Amu-chan!" Ran said as she floated over to Amu. Miki just floated there, wondering what the freak just happened as Amu walked past her chara's trying to _forget_ what just happened.

**During Lunch**

Amu looked around the cafeteria for a place to sit. The guardians were working on a project that they wouldn't let her see. Her charas were helping them too. She saw Ken standing on the lunch table, stomping on Tony's lunch. Ikuto stared at her, quickly turning his head. '_Definitely _not sitting there.' Amu thought. Then she saw Hitomi alone eating her Cheez-It's.

"Umm...Hello, may I sit here?" Amu asked as Hitomi turned to her nodding her head. Amu took the seat next to her. There was another bag there.

"Where's Tamira?" Amu asked again. Hitomi thought for a second.

"Hmm." She stared at the table as if she was troubled by something. Amu looked up as Hitomi did the same to see what was she looking at. Kukai was about to walk past them, heading towards the soda machine. A grin appeared on Hitomi's face.

"Whoa! Look at that SEXY BEAST!" Kukai stopped dead in his tracks and pointed at himself, confused, looking at the two girls. Amu's mouth dropped open, not believing Hitomi would say something like that. She laughed as Kukai slowly walked away.

"He got away again!" Hitomi whined as she hit her head the table. She grabbed Tamira's bag and began rocking back and forth with it.

"I miss her already!!!" She cried as Chris stop infront of her.

"...She just went to the bathroom." Chris said as he quickly walked away.

"_Oh_...yeah..." She looked at her watch. She stood from her seat grabbing Tamira's bag.

"Coming Amu?" She asked.

"What about Tamira?"

"She'll find us no worries!" She said happily. Amu stared at her then began to follow her outside.

"Hitomi-san! Please come for a second!" A teacher called out to her.

"Just wait here ok!!" She said as she ran off to the teacher. Amu sighed and turned facing the direction they were walking when she saw Yuuta walking with Haru floating around him whining about something. Milye just sat in his head enjoying the ride and Amu jumped back as Elie faced her.

Yuuta stop infront of Amu as Elie and Amu stared at each other. Elie had a grin on her face that was freaking Amu out.

"Say your sorry, for what you did earlier." Yuuta mumbled to Elie. She looked at him then at Amu. Her face grew dark. Amu screamed in her mind as the chara breathed heavily like she was about to stab her.

"...So-...rr-...y..." She whispered darkly, almost sounding like Darth Vader.

"You can do better than that." Yuuta said to the chara.

"No! NO!! It's ok!!" Amu shouted back waving her hand in front of her not wanting to have any nightmares. The chara grinned at her, making Amu squeal in fear.

"Oh...Yuuta, I didn't know you had a chara?" Amu said as she looked at Haru.

"I'm back- MILYE!! ELIE!!" Hitomi yelled as the charas flew to her.

"JEEZ! I was so worried! You guys completely left me this morning!" Hitomi said as she hugged her charas. Yuuta faced Amu.

"He's Tony's." Amu looked around him.

"Then where's yours?" Amu asked.

"He's annoying and loud, so I leave him at home... Locked in my _closet_."

"YOU LOCKED POOR LITTLE AKIRA IN A _CLOSET_!!" Hitomi yelled. She rubbed her chin.

"Well its better than locking him in the _toilet _like you used too." Amu just stared at two like they lost their mind. 'Who would do that to their own chara!?' Amu shook her head.

"Can I see him after school?" Amu asked wanting to see what his chara would look like. Yuuta thought for a second then nodded. They made they're way back into the school building walking down D hall. They turned a corner to see Tamira, Luna, and Amaya staring at a boy as he threw a piece of paper on the ground.

_Chara change! _

Red horns appeared on Tamira's head. She ran towards the boy and attack him to the ground.

"DOES THE WORLD LOOK LIKE YOUR TRASH CAN? HUH?!?!" She screamed in the boys face making him fear for his life. She started to slap the boy around on the floor. 'WHAT THE HELL!!' Amu thought as she saw Elie with a grin on her face, wanting to join in the _fun_. A hot pink music note appeared on Hitomi's head. A grin made it's way to her face.

"#$! LITTERERS SHOULD DIE!!!!!!!!" She screamed/sang like she was some heavy rock singer. Amu cover her ears, for the sound of her voice sounded like fingernails being scratched on a chalkboard. Hitomi ran over to them and bent down to grab the boys hair making him face her on the ground.

"How about I sing you a song!!" She said evily as she began to sing the song that made kids ears bleed all over the world. The **_Barney_** Theme Song.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME!!!" The boy began crying his eyes out. Amu watched them from afar, scared of moving for she might be next. She tried to look away from the scene that looked like animals playing with their food before they ate it. _POP!!_The horns disappeared from Tamira's head, making her wonder what was going on.

"Oh my GOD! ARE YOU OK?"Tamira shouted as she pushed Hitomi away from the crying child. Hitomi's music note disappeared as Tamira pushed her.

"Tamira look what you did!!" Hitomi screamed at her. Yuuta made his way over to them as Amu, Milye, and Haru followed slowly behind. The little boy stood and fell to the ground as he tried to run away. He started to crawl away from the girls.

"Look what you did! You just scarred poor little Jacob for life!!" Amu shouted at the two.

"BUT IT WAS HER!" They both started, pointing at each other. Yuuta sighed.

**After School**

"Your coming to my house?!" Tamira said as she smiled at Amu running up behind her in the hallway.

"Yeah, I just need to get my charas before I go." Amu said as Tamira and Amu made their way to the garden. They stopped as they saw Hitomi standing behind a plant. Then diving under a bench. Then crawling up behind a pole, following Kukai as he walked towards the garden.

They sighed as they walked up behind her scaring the girl.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?" She said as she smiled, trying to act like she wasn't totally stalking Kukai just now.

"Nothing, just come on." Amu said as she kept on walking with the girls following her.

"AMU-CHAN!" The charas screamed in joy as they flew to Amu.

"Hey Amu." Nagihiko smiled at her. The purple** x **clip appeared on Tamira's head. She starting squealing that made Amu cover her ears. Tamira attacked Nagihiko to the floor and began licking his cheek repeatedly.

"I'm so sorry! She just has some issues!" Hitomi said as she pulled Tamira off of him. Nagihiko smiled nervously at them as he stood.

"Who might you be?" They turned to see Tadase walking over to Hitomi. Tamira's eyes sparkled at his cuteness.

"What a cute little _girl_! Are you playing dress up?" Hitomi asked smiling at him.

"But...I'm a boy." Tadase said sheepishly.

"Oh." Hitomi's eye twitched.

"Are you ok?" Tadase asked.

"Oh what? I'm. Perfectly. Fine. What do you mean?" Hitomi's eye twitched as she spoked. 'He looks like a girl! Even the dude with long purple hair is more manly than him!' Hitomi thought.

"But your eye is twitching." Tadase said, worrying for this girl who might have a mental issue.

"Oh! It just does that when it's Thursday, at exactly seventy-two degrees outside." Hitomi's eye twitched even more. Tamira gave her a look that said 'That's not weird at all.'

"But...It's Friday..." Tadase said as he stared at Hitomi. Amu's face turned depressed when she heard Friday. Today was the day of her math exam that she had to re-take. She sighed knowing she did worst then she did before.

"_Oh_." Was all she said. Hitomi just stood there not knowing what to say, so she just walked away, escaping. They all just looked at each other.

"Tadase!!" Tamira screamed as she attacked him with a hug. She smiled then turned all serious.

"Who's the boy?" Tamira said as she threw a few glances at Nagihiko .

"He looks like Nadeshiko! What's his name!" Tamira tried to whisper. Tadase laughed nervously.

"Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin brother." Tamira turned back to Nagihiko.

"Hello Tamira-chan!" He smiled.

"HE KNOWS MY NAME!!" Tamira fainted on the floor.

"Why does it take girls so long to get ready!!" Ken shouted as he came into view with Hitomi over his shoulder carrying her, bringing her back to the place which she escaped from. Yuuta was walking behind him with Ikuto.

"Come on people! MOVE IT!" Ken said as he picked Tamira up puting her over his other shoulder.

"Move it little lady!" Ken said as he bumped Amu over and over again to make her walk since he couldn't carry anymore teenaged girls.

"Where are we going?" Ikuto asked.

"A field trip to Yuuta's house!!!" Ken said smiling at Ikuto as his face darkened.

"I'm going with Tony to the super market. See ya." Ikuto said as he darted out.

"IKU- MAN! Looks like we lost another one." Ken said as he kept bumping Amu, making her move.

The five made their way down the street. Ken was giving Tamira a piggyback ride as he hold on to Hitomi's hand, dragging her along with Amu and Yuuta walking on the sidewalk watching them as they walked.

"Going on a field trap is so much fun!!! Singing and dancing! Yeah!! Take a _hop_, _step_, _JUMP_, like a BUNNY! YEAH!! AND YOUR ALMOST THERE!! La la lala la!!" Ken and Tamira sang along to the song they created. Tamira threw her arms in the air.

"ONE MORE TIME!!" She screamed in joy making nearby bystanders look at them like the circus just came to town. Hitomi was biting her wrist trying to escape from the _freaks_ as they walked down the middle of the road, making people scream at them from their car windows, they received a few _fingers_, and honks. Ken just waved at them, due to fact he thought that they _loved_ his singing.

"How's your escape plan going?" Ken asked Hitomi, grinning at her. Hitomi _hissed _at him making Ken laugh. They came into view of Yuuta's and Tamira's house. Tamira jumped off of Ken's back facing them about to speak, when the front door flew open. A man started running towards them, tripping on thin air, falling face first and getting a mouth full of grass. He spat the grass out and started rolling on the ground like he was in the military.

He then dove behind a tree close by rolling on the ground again. 'What was _wrong _with this man? Why is he acting like he just took a step on a battle field.' Amu thought. He began crawling towards them making Amu wonder what the freak was going on. The man stood and hugged Yuuta and Tamira.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!! YOU CAME HOME SO LATE!!" He screamed freaking out as tears ran down his face.

"It's only 6:04." Hitomi said as she checked her watch.

"THAT WAS FOUR MINUTES THAT DADDY DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE!!" The man said as he wiped his tears.

"Don't worry, your mother already called the police! They'll be here any minute!" Their father said as he hugged them again. Sparkles came to his eyes.

"My darling children." He mumbled. Amu just stared at the father as he cried again. Ken laugh at Amu's expression, as she just stood there.

**Once again! If you want to see the OC's and their charas, go TO MY PROFILE PLEASE!!!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


	8. Plans, Pickles, and PimpDaddy Shades!

**Tami: ...I AM SO SORRY!!!!!**

**Ikuto: You BETTER be sorry! You haven't updated since 2/24!!!!**

**Tami: Better late then never... So can I get the Forgiveness Key now, CaityAndNaeHeartCookies!! You too NaruSakuLuver345/Bloody'n'nScarredHitomi since you changed your name! *panics* GIVE ME THAT FAITH KEY BACK!!!! SEE! I did what you want me to do! I Updated!**

**Amu: Yeah, after 4 months!**

**Tami: *glares* What else do you want from me?! Well anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of their characters!!**

**Chapter 8**

Plan!?

**Amu POV:**

I followed behind Ken as we climbed the stairs to the second floor. I was kind of creeped out by all the pictures of Yuuta and Tamira on the walls. Yuuta lead us to his room, and took off to his closet.

I closed the door and took my seat quickly next to Hitomi, around the square table, in the middle of the room where Tamira sat to the left of us, and Ken on the right. The charas played on the floor with a balled up paper ball. Wow they are sometimes a little too easily entertained.

I looked around the room. 'This is...a boys room? It's so clean! The desk was all tidy, so was the book case, along with his bed! I swear those pure white walls are giving off a holy glow! Man, I would totally eat food off this floor...If I knew people wouldn't look at me as if I was totally a freak.'

"OK!! This is how it's going down!" Ken slammed his foot on the table and raised his fist in the air. 'Why is he so pumped up all of a sudden?'

"Its about time I set my plan into motion!" Ken screamed. 'What plan? I only came here to see Yuuta's chara, not to get mixed up with Ken's crazy schemes.' I looked over at Tamira, to see her eye's shining in joy.

"Ikuto!?!" she stared up at Ken, as a smirk crossed his face. He crossed his arms and began to speak once again.

"Well my dear, of course! The perfect plan to get Ikuto, and A-" Ken quickly scanned the room to look over at me, just as if he had forgotten I was even here.

"Ikuto and A-A-A-aaaaaaaaaaa..." he trailed off into thought.

"A?" I looked up at him confused.

"Ikuto and A picture of _pickles _together!! Right?" Ken said as he quickly turned to Tamira and Hitomi.

"Oh, ...but I wanted a picture of Ikuto and his kitty's ears." She said as she made a motion with her hands to form as ears on the top of her head. 'A picture of Ikuto and his kitty ears..._nice' _

"What ever, I just want some _pickles_." Hitomi said as she played with her hair. 'I just want some _Ikuto_.' I quickly erased the thought in head. I heard a sigh as Yuuta pulled Ken off his table, and tossed something on the top of it.

"Yuu-e!!!" The little chara with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a green shirt: a black undershirt, and long blue jeans that cover over his feet, looked over at Yuuta with watery eyes. I thought Yuuta would have some sympathy, but his face looked as if he wanted to put him back where he came from.

"Isn't Akira just the cutest!?!" Tamira said as she poked him, but was quickly slapped back by the chara. I stared at the chara wide-eyed. 'Wow, I see someones a tiny bit bipolar.'

"Hey, why are you being so cocky in front of a guest?" Hitomi said with a bored expression as she flicked the chara. But was bitten instead. The room got silent.

"You little..." Hitomi's eyebrow began to twitch as the chara danced in a circle mocking her.

"YOU-" Ken quickly grabbed Hitomi and covered her month.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh, that's a good girl, calm down my little flower!" Ken said as he patted her head. Hitomi tried to fight for her freedom, but she gave in the end, and sat there in delight from being patted.

"SO that's how you tame_ it_!" Tamira spat out in surprised. Which made Hitomi give her a glare in return. _BAM _

The bedroom door swung open. _Click click click _

"What the-" I began to speak but was interrupted by Yuuta's and Tamira's mother, Mrs. Mataki.

"EKK!!!!!!! Look! Dear, LOOK! They have SO many friends over at once!! This has _never_happened before!!!" Mrs. Mataki squealed as she took pictures.

"They even brought over a new friend! She's just a cutie pie!" Mr. Mataki pinched my cheeks. I didn't resist because I was too scared of what may happen if I'd moved. The look he was givin' me was all I needed to stay still.

"Tea? Tea, sweetie?" Mrs. Mataki said as she poured tea in my mouth. Which by the way, completely missed my mouth, and was poured into my lap. Mr. Mataki continued to pinched my cheeks, but stopped as soon as he realized what had happen and dropped to the floor.

"I am SO SORRY!!!!!! Please forgive her!!!" He yelled.

"No! You shouldn't be apologizing! It was my fault! My FAULT! So I'm super mega sorry!!" Mrs. Mataki said as she began to cry as she pulled up her husband from the ground. Tears began forming on the eyes of Mr. Mataki.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!" They both screamed and hugged each other, like if one of them ever let go, the other would fall down a pit, to be never seen again.

"Well you kids have fun!" They said in unison, as they moved out of the room together closing the door behind them.

"Ah..." I stared at my skirt which was soaked with tea.

"Oh, I got this!" Ken said as he untied Hitomi's necktie and began to use it to dry off my skirt with. I blushed as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Genius!" Tamira clapped her hands together. Hitomi snatched her neck tie from him.

"I hate you with a passion!" She glared at the purple haired boy.

"A passion for _fashion_!" Ken high-fived Tamira.

"Do you wanna di-"

"Kafufufufufufufufufufufu..."

"...What?" I said searching the room for where that rich, scary, school girl laugh was coming from.

"Kafufufufufufufufufufufu..." We all turned to Ken.

"Kafufufufufufufufufufufu..."

"..."

"Kafufufufufufufufufufufu- Hello?" Ken said as he flipped his cellphone open. 'That... was a CELL PHONE!!?' I sat their in shock, for what human would have such a ring tone.

"You got the _stuff_?" Oh my lord, what is he talking about.

"Same spot? ...Yeah, I'll be there... See ya on the flip side!" Ken shut his phone and looked at us.

"What?" He sounded like he didn't know what was going on. But _I_ knew...

"Hey, its not what your thi-" Yuuta began to speak.

"Ken, I dont think its alright for you to do drugs!!!!!!!" I screamed out. Tamira nodded her head in agreement and said.

"Yeah man, theres people that can help you for this kind of stuff!"

"That. Explains. **Everything**." I turned to Hitomi. Yeah it kind of does, but he shouldn't be doing this kind of _stuff_!

"Ken yo-" A hand started to give me a noogie. 'Wha?'

"That was just Tony! He did some shopping for me! Its all part of my plan! Aww, you guys were worried about me! How cute! And some.. Not so _cute_." He glanced over to Hitomi. She just flipped her hair in his face.

"MY EYES! You jerk! Are you trying to blind me!" Ken screamed at her. Hitomi faced the other direction.

"Well at least someone cares!" Ken started to hug me tightly.

"Amu! You smell delicious! I can just eat you up, Strawberry-san!" '...someone...anyone!! _PLEASE_ SAVE ME!' I screamed in my mind as I tried to wiggle away.

"I want a hug too!!" Tamira began to jump over to them, but her arm was caught by Hitomi.

"Tamira, don't you dare go by that man, he's dangerous." Hitomi whispered to her. She just looked at her friend in confusion.

"Yeah, I know, crack is whack, but not as whack as not getting a hug! Let go~" Tamira tried to scram away, but it got her no where, since Hitomi's hand was firmly locked on her arm.

"Tami-chi~! Whats taking so long! Join the hug! You too Yuuta!" Ken whined, but then eyed Hitomi.

"You can sprout chicken wings and fly to your death below!!" Ken motioned his head towards the window.

"YO! I don't know who you think you is! But isn't it about time you let Amu go! Your turning 18 next week, you pedophile!" Hitomi yelled at him. 'Ken is turning 18? So he'll be like an adult.' I thought until he started playing with my hair like a five-year old girl. 'No, this boy will never be considered an adult by me.' He suddenly let me go and put his hands on his hips. 'Oh my lord!! Why is he adding hip movement like that into it? Why does he keep trying to scar me for life!?' I asked myself.

"If I wanted children, I have better ways of getting them! For example...Hey you!" Ken pointed his finger towards Tamira.

"Me?" She pointed towards herself.

"Yeah, you! Wants some _candy_?" Ken smirked. Why...Is he sounding like a rapist? Just where is this going? I highly doubt Tamira would be tricked by such a ridiculous rem-

"CANDY!?! Sure!" She actually fell for it!!! Is she an idiot?

"I got all the _candy_ you need, right here!"

"Really!?!" Hitomi quickly yanked her away from Ken.

"Someone sure is violent today." Ken responded to her actions.

"I'm not violent, I'm just _misunderstood_." Hitomi mumbled under her breath.

"Well see ya! I got places to go and people to meet!" Ken said as he walked pass me patting me on the head and glaring at Hitomi.

"Ken, you liar! You don't have any candy! You only have Shellbe in your pocket!" Tamira called out as she threw the cellphone to him. 'How in the world did she get that?! Wait?...'

"Shellbe...?" I gave them a blank stare.

"Don't ask, its just Shelly 2.0" Hitomi gave me a look, telling me that I really didn't want to know.

"Ok! First of all! She is Shelly's twin sister!!! And I told you not to bring up Shelly, anymore!! She....was so young... And Ikuto just murdered her on the spot!!" Ken barged out of the room '...Is he crying? Ah... Really don't want to know now...'

**Waking home**

"Amu! Amu! Did you have as much fun as we did!?" Ran flew around me in joy.

"Hmm..."

"But their parents even gave you a gift bag-desu!!" Suu said as she flew closer to the bag in my hands.

"That's what scares me the most." I said. Who gives out gift bags when they visit someones house! Weird people that's who! Very _odd _people indeed!

"Amu, Amu! Look!" I faced the way Miki was pointing. What? It's just some gas station, with Ikuto standing in front of it. IKUTO!!!! ... and Ken?

"Amu...Why... Dear lord, _why _are you hiding behind this old man..." Miki said as she tried to hide her shame for her friend.

"_Well _he's not going anywhere fast!!" I said as I tried to hear their conversation. But I couldn't hear at all. All I heard was this old man mumbling something about _'Crazy kids.' _Wonder who's he taking about. Well anyway, what are _they_talking about!? Oh, OH! Kens poking at Ikuto's chest!

"I think it's a showdown, you guys!" I said as I watched Ken wave his arms around in the air. 'I can't see Ikuto's face at all! Well this sucks! And This old man isn't helping at all either! He's a lot quicker than I thought. I can't see them at all anymore! Time to change hiding places.'

"Why...Why in the world did you choose a pole? You know you're not hiding yourself at all, right? Your whole body is showing!" Miki explained.

"Miki, why are you being such a smarty pants today? Shhhhhhhhh, I still can't hear!" Geez! Oh, why is Ken walking away? Does he got to pee? Why are those people just standing around! Don't they have places they got to be! Their blocking my point of view! I picked this hiding spot because it had a perfect view, and so that I would not draw _any _attention to myself!

"Amu, your drawing _attention_ to yourself." Ran said as she glanced around the crowd of people that stopped to watch me. I banged my head on the pole.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm... Just stalking." I replied searching for Ikuto. 'Where did that pretty boy go!?'

"Your not very good at it."

"How do you know! YOU DON'T EVEN KN-!" I looked up, to see Ikuto... Looks like stalking isn't one my strong points after all. Huh!?

"Wait! Where are we going!?" Ikuto had suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me along with him.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would like to know, thank you very much!!" '...Oh god! He'll definitely know! He will feel so disgusted! I mean who wouldn't? Especially since I have such sweaty hands!!'

"..."

"...You know you have sweaty hands right?" I mentally cried to myself....

"I know..." Great he'll think I'm a freak! If he doesn't already...

"I-Ikuto..." I whispered. He turned to look at me, his eye's were looking directly into mine, they felt like they could read my every thought.

"Umm... Where are we going?" I asked again, looking away as a blush spread across my face.

"It's getting dark, so as the kind _gentleman _I am, I'm taking you home, why? Is there someplace you want to go?" He smirked at me. I stared into his midnight blue eyes again, for a full good minute.

"W-Who would want to go anywhere with you!!" I finally got the words out, and he just turned his face and chuckled to himself. He stopped walking and faced me.

"You're so cute _Amu_." What is he talking about geez! I can't even think straight when he says my name like that!

"Sunday, at the East Central Park..." He stared down at me.

"Huh?" I returned his stare.

"Just be there, at 7." Ikuto said as he let go of my hand and wiped his hand on his pants leg. My sweaty hand does disgusts him!

"Hey, are you listening?" He said as he reached for my hand, but I quickly took a step back and moved my hand behind my back.

"Why would I come!?" He just stared at me like I already knew the answer, and he turned his back on me and began to walk again.

"Oh you will come." I heard him mumble under his breath. 'Just how does he know I'll come! How can he be so confident. I mean what does he even know.'I thought as I began to follow him. '... He's so tall.' I walked a little quicker to catch up to him. I started breathing hard after a few minutes of trying to catch up to him.

'Wha... Did he slow his pace down a little just now? Why would he do that?' I felt my face burned up. 'I don't get him-Wha? Wait...What's that sound!?'!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as I ran towards Ikuto and locked my arms around his arm.

"Amu... It's probably just a cat." I slowly began to open my eyes. Ikuto!? Why is his face so close to mine?! _BAM _

"You know that hurt right." He said as he rubbed his chin. 'You know your not the only one that was hurt from the impact! What about my forehead!'

"What?" I caught his stare down at me.

"..."

"What?" I eyed him.

"..." The lord knew if I had to eye this boy anymore, my eye ball would have popped out.

"Nothin', just thinking that your pretty flat chested." His smirked made my face take on a new shade of red.

"PERVERT!!" I squealed as I tightened my lock on his arm.

"Not helping." He laughed. 'What's so darn funny?' I pouted.

"Huh? Why did we stop walking?" I looked up to meet his eye's.

"Did you forget where you live?" I unlocked my arms and just glared at him.

"Of course not! Do I look like an idiot to you!" I ran up to my front door, hoping he wouldn't answer that.

"Sunday!" He called out. I faced him.

"Not coming!!" I opened the door quickly and slammed it.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I took off my shoes and quickly ran up the stairs. Does he think I'll just go where ever he wants me to? I opened my bedroom...My mouth dropped open.

"Yo." Ikuto laid there on my bed like a work of art. 'What is he!! I knew he was a God all along!! Who else would get into this room so fast!' I shook my head when I remembered what Rima told me about him not being a God. But _I _knew...

"How did you even?!" I slammed my door shut and ran over to the bed.

"Get out!" I whined like a little child as he sat up.

"Not until you tell me you're coming, Amu." He started pouting like a seven year old when his parents wouldn't give him any dessert after dinner.

"Amu?" Dad!

"It's nothing!!" I yelled back. I grabbed Ikuto's face with both of my hands and lifted his face up and laid my forehand on his.

"I promise." I stared into his eyes.

"..." A smirked made it's way to his face. He grabbed my hand with his.

"Good, it's not like you had a _choice _anyway." I blushed as I felt his breath blow on me. His eyes never left mine.

"Then why did you even ask me?" I mumbled feeling really embarrassed by my actions.

"Just wanted to hear you say it, that's all." He moved my hand so that they brushed over his lips. I flinched as he smiled under them.

"Ok! _Ahahaha_ About time for you to go!..." I said as I jerked back. I watched him stand from my bed and walked towards the balcony.

"Bye bye!!" I shouted, as he opened the door. He slowly faced me, and just planted his world-famous smirk at me and jumped off into the night.

"Quite daring aren't you?" Miki said as she blowed on my ear making me scream my lungs out.

"Oh my! You shouldn't have done that Miki, you really scared her!-desu" Suu looked at Amu with worry.

"What the- When did you guys get here!?" I question them.

"But, Amu we've been here all along! You just were in your own little world with Ikuto." Ran answer her.

"But, Amu really is _cute_! -desu" Suu giggled along with Ran. My face burned red as I stomped off to get ready for bed.

**Sunday, 7pm, East Central Park**

**Normal POV:**

"What the hell? Ken!" Tony looked down on his friend as he hid in a bush.

"What?" Ken looked up at him.

"You said we were supposed to show up in normal clothes! You big bubble butt liar!" Tony shouted at him.

"Hey now, why you gotta bring my big bubble butt into this, huh? That's just going too far! TOO FAR!! My heart feels like you just ripped it out and just did the tango on it!" Ken removed his shades to wipe a tear away.

"But you said normal! And the last thing that is normal is that huge trench coat you have on!!" Tony pointed to the trench coat Ken was wearing.

"And what is up with those sunglasses!" Ken slightly smiled before he had a giant smile on his face.

"'Cause they make me look cool!" Ken shouted in joy, for that he loved those sun glasses which had _'PIMP' _stamp across them in huge letters. Ken just watched his friend about to blow his top, until he handed him a bag.

"Come on! Do you really think I'll leave my partner out?" Tony looked into the bag which had a trench coat and a pair of sunglasses for him too.

"Man, why didn't you say so in the first place!!" Tony smiled in joy as he quickly put them on.

"Ok! Lets get started! With 'Operation Stalk Amu and Ikuto for Blackmail for Later When Needed' Plan!" Ken shouted as he pulled Tony to ground with him. The two boy's laid there in their trench coats, along with their pimp daddy shades to see Amu arriving late to meet Ikuto just a few meters from them.

"Whoa, that's a long name....What is it again?" Tony asked rubbing his head trying to remember.

"Operation Glued Amu and Ikuto for Mail After Midnight Snack!!" Ken shouted again.

"...Thats kind of different from before..." Tony stopped after meeting Ken's glare. Meaning he had no idea what the plan is called.

**Tami: Well that's it! The ending idea came from CaityAndNae, where Ken and Tony stalking Amu and Ikuto with trench coats and sunglasses! Which will be the main idea for the next chapter!**

**Amu: You mean you'll really update!**

**Tami: Yes, I shall update very soon! Unless I die in the sun from tennis camp! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will R&R!!**


	9. Ducks, Spies, and Fireworks!

**Tami: I updated!!!**

**Amu: *gasp* You really did!! It hasn't been another four months yet! Dreams do come true!!**

**Tami: Yes, indeed they do :3**

**Amu: I wonder if the worlds coming to a end? *looks up towards sky***

**Tami: YO!!!! You didn't believe in me at all!?! Did you!!**

**Amu: I'm not sure, but I'm sure that Tami doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of their characters!**

**Chapter 9**

**Ikuto POV:**

'She's late.' I thought as I yawned, leaning back on the bench. 'Looks like somebodies lost...Maybe I should go and look for her...' I sighed, letting my laziness get the best of me. I looked up towards the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"Ikuto." Hm... Amu? I must have fallen alseep. I slowly flickered my eyes open to see my little pink hair girl, blushing at me while I checked her out. I noticed she was wearing her hair in pig tails, which proved how childish she really is. She wore a snow white sweater, a black under-shirt, a blue jean skirt, followed with pink and white striped stockings. I smirked.

"60 points." Her faced turn boiling red.

"What!?" She puffed out as she glared at me.

"Well, I had to deduct points for being late." I said as I stood up. She turned her head, while crossing her arms, showing that she was not happy with the score I gave.

**Amu POV:**

"Oh, man! I'm late!!" I yelled out for the world to know. I made my way to the entrance of the park, and started quickly scanning for Ikuto. The first place I looked was in a huge oak tree.

'He must be up there! He likes trees after all!' I thought looking up for him. I couldn't exactly climb it, so I just circled the tree until I was sure he wasn't there.

"Mommy, do you see that weird person!?" A little kid said quickly followed by a _'Shhhhhhhhhhhhh'_ 'Weird person? Ikuto!? It must be! He is pretty weird after all!' I thought as I ran down the sidewalk. I never did find that 'weird person' that boy was talking about.

"That guy, we saw sure was tall!" A girl laughed as I walked passed her and another girl. 'Ikuto!?! Ikuto's pretty tall, right? Must be him!!' I thought as I took the sidewalk to the left. I gasped as I came to a stop. That sure wasn't no Ikuto!! I looked at the man that could be eight feet tall!

" I loved his hair! I wonder if I should have asked him out!?" I heard from a group of girls as I went the way they were coming from. 'Ikuto?! Ikuto has awesome hair!! I know it's him this time!!' I thought until I saw a man with a mohawk. 'That's, definitely not Ikuto! And what kind of taste does that girl have anyway!?'

"That guy was pretty hot! Don't you think?" I turned to see three girls giggling. 'Ikuto!? Must be him!!' I said as I started running again. I ran by a familiar blue-haired boy on a bunch.

"My Ikuto senses are tingling!!!" I said as stopped in my tracks. I saw a cute couple eye me like _What the hell?!, _but I didn't pay any mind to them. I spun around to see Ikuto sleeping like an angel. I quickly wiped the drool that was forming on the side of my mouth.

I stood in front of him, studying his features. His hair lightly blowing along with the wind, but quickly went back into place as the wind stopped. He looked comfortable in his dark-blue hoodie jacket, black t-shirt, and dark jeans. I moved my finger, and poked his check.

He didn't move a muscle. I stared at him, 'I wonder if he'll wake if I...' I thought as I pinched his nose. He started breathing through his mouth. 'Well _that _didn't work.' I giggled to myself as I removed my hand.

"Ikuto." I smiled as I said his name. I flinched as he began to wake up. He blinked a few times, before he started looking at me up and down. I blushed wondering what in the world he was thinking about.

"60 points." He finally said as a smirk crossed his face.

"What!?" 60 points!? I know I have a higher score then that!! It should be 100!!!!

"Well, I had to deduct points for being late." He said as he stood up. I turned my head, while crossing my arms.

"Amu, high five." I turned to him, seeing his right hand up in the air. I raise my eyebrow at him, and didn't gave it another thought as my hand flew up to high five him. He caught my hand before I had the chance to pull it back down. I blushed as he tighten his grip on my hand and started pulling me along with him as we walked away.

My heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would burst. I shut my eyes, as I just let Ikuto lead the way. We suddenly stopped, but my eyes remain closed.

"Amu..." The way he whispered my name sent shivers up my spin. I open my eyes slowly to see a huge pond with crystal clear water. Little ducks and ducklings ran and played around the pond. While others were swimming. I felt a burst of energy unleash inside of me when I saw them. I completely forgot my surroundings and started _skipping _towards the ducks.

I suddenly heard chuckling behind me. I quickly snapped back to reality and turned to Ikuto. My face was full with embarrassment. 'He just saw me skip, didn't he!? I haven't skipped in _years_!!'

"I had a feeling you would enjoy this." He said as he looked down at me, and moving his right hand to wipe it on his pants leg. 'He could of at least wiped his hand secretly!! It's just as bad as screaming in my face saying 'You have sweaty hands, you have a _problem_!'

"Just how did you know that I would enjoy this?" I asked trying not to cry about my _problem_.

"Well, you could say childish kids, likes childish things." He chuckled to himself.

_'I'm not childish... I'm very normal...'_

"Normal, huh?" Ikuto smirked.

_'Just because I get excited easily, he thinks I'm childish... He's pissing me off...'_

"Pissing you off now?" I looked up at him.

_'It's like he's reading my mind!' _

"Because. _I_. Am." He tried to hold back his laughter.

_'GOD! Is that you? I always knew it was you!' _I felt a hand pat my head.

"You're saying your thoughts out loud."

"Huh, what? No... I'm not..." I mumbled to myself, pulling his hand off my head.

**Ken and Tony's POV:**

"... Isn't that a little too many pictures you're taking there?" Tony asked Ken as he rolled from bush to bush, popping his head out with a digital camera to take pictures.

"Nonsense, Tony!!" Ken laughed to himself. Tony studied him for a second.

"...Is Utau in this?" Tony looked at his friend, knowing he'll do _anything _for the right amount of cash.

"It's not like I told her that Ikuto was interested in a girl, and of course it's not like she'll reward me for every picture I took of them together... And keep the really good ones for blackmail." Ken started chuckling evilly to himself. 'I knew it.' Tony thought as he shook his head.

"You know Ikuto's going to kill you, _right_?" Tony pointed out, making Ken's face go sour.

"Would you stop focusing on the negative, _please_! It's only a minor set back..." Ken said as he took another picture.

Ken quickly stood up from the bush, causing a group of kids to scream in terror. He did a quick scan, then started quickly rolling towards a _bizarre _looking tree. He gave Tony a hand signal saying it was clear.

"Dude... You're like out in the open! Get over here!" Ken said as he watched Tony crawl very slowy over to the tree.

"I did it!! And no one saw me!!" Tony gasped in joy.

"Yeah, _no one_ saw you." Ken smiled at the boy then quickly waved to the people that were watching them.

"Is that sarcasm I'm hearing?" Tony stood infront of him.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't _farting babies_ you were hearing!" Ken looked at him. Tony slapped Ken's carmera out of his hands.

"JESSICA!!" Ken dropped to the floor to pick up Jessica, seeing if she was ok. Ken sighed in relieved that she was still intact.

"You jerk!!!" Ken quickly stood.

"Fight!!" They heard someone say behind them.

"Huh, what? Who's fighting?" Ken asked as him and Tony were looking for the fight.

"A fight? Where?! Between us? " Tony asked as he pointed to Ken and to himself.

"Sure, _OK_! Hope you know you'll never defeat me!!" Ken shouted.

"Just how do you know that?" Tony said as they began to circle each other.

"I have to warn ya. I took three years of karate!" Ken said as he kept going around in a circle.

"PSH! You SO didn't! You quit right after the sensei told you to get on your hands and knee's to clean the floor!" Tony finsihed as he remember he told off the sensei, and ended up throwing the dirty bucket of soap water at him... Then running all through town trying to lose the man that tried to cut his throat.

"Well, I'm still _three_ minutes more experienced in fighting then you!" Ken shouted back.

"FIGHT!? WHERE'S THE FIGHT!!??" They stopped circling each to face the familiar screaming.

"...Hitomi...?" Tony squinted his eyes to see clearly. Tony gasped for his life, for Hitomi was looking quite nice in her red tank-top, and black shorts, but _that face_ she was making reminded him of Freddy Krueger. Which nearly made Tony wet his pants.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!" Hitomi screamed as she shoved people out of the way. The two boys stared in fear as the girl grabbed some poor boy by his hair and tossed him behind her to the concrete.

"WHERE'S THE FIGHT!?!" She shouted looking around as the crowd of people quickly pointed to Ken and Tony. Hitomi expression just kind of dropped as she stared at the two in trench coats, wearing sunglasses that said _'PIMP' _stamped acrossed them.

She was kind of speechless after seeing that. Instead of the two looking like they were about to fight to the death as she thought, the two looked more like they were fighting over what kid to rape next.

"What kind of fight is _this_!!?" Hitomi called out to them feeling unsatisfied.

"Come on! Wrap it up!" Hitomi clapped her hands together, telling them they had better entertain her. Ken faced Tony and began to pinch his cheeks.

'YEAH! How does that feel!?" Ken sounded all cocky... Until Tony started crying, and Ken started _panicing_.

"AH! Don't cry!!! ... HEY! Have this!!" Ken shouted as he handed Tony a lollipop from his pocket.

"See! See! No need for those pools of water dripping down your face!!" Ken smiled at him nervously. Tony stopped and smiled at Ken. Ken's eyes sparkled as he hugged Tony giving him a noogie.

"That's my son!!! Making your father proud! Let us promise, on this day! There shall be no more fighting!!" Ken shouted laughing. Hitomi walked over to them and stared at the two.

"I can't believe you just wasted my time!" Hitomi glared at the two.

"Hey! We just gave you a heart warming scene! Pay up, we didn't do this for free you know!" Ken said as he put his hand out waiting to receive his pay.

"You're not getting any money from me!" Hitomi said as she slapped Ken's hand back.

"I can't believe this!!" Ken shouted wondering where did he go wrong.

"What I can't believe, is that Hitomi almost killed that poor boy." Tony mumbled as the three of them turned to see the boy on the ground... Not moving...

"Oh, he's _okay_! Just a few weeks in the hospital will do him some good." Ken shook his head. Hitomi suddenly put her hands together and started praying for the boys safety.

"Oh my lord! She's _summoning _something!!" Tony screamed in terror as a dark aura began forming around her.

"Don't look her in the eye's, Tony!! She'll curse you!!" Ken warned Tony as they took a step back. Hitomi turned to look at them. Ken didn't have to think twice as he covered his eyes.

"Ken? Ken!! I think I'm getting diarrhea!!!" Tony shouted staring deeply into Hitomi eyes, not moving an inch.

"Tony!!! Just look away!! Come on!! You can do dis!! YOU. CAN. DO. _DIS_!!!" Ken yelled as he hugged Tony's head, trying to block Hitomi evil glaze.

"What the fudge cakes?" Hitomi looked very confused by their actions, but didn't ask.

"Tamira, report!" Hitomi demanded, as Tamira popped her head out of a hollow tree hole.

"OH MY FREAKIN' LORD!!!!!" Ken screamed for not realizing how fake that tree looked until now.

"Seems like Ken thought he could make it big by selling pictures of Ikuto and Amu to Utau for cash!" Tamira reported to her.

"I see..." Hitomi rubbed her chin, grinning at Ken. Ken started whistling as he began walking away but was caught my Hitomi.

"I want part of the share!!" Hitomi smiled sweetly at Ken, while her hand was bruising Ken's arm.

"Ok! OK!" Ken said quickly as Hitomi jumped in joy.

"COOL!!! I want to be Tree Man!!" Tony said as he rubbed the outside of the hollow tree.

"What are you doing in there in the first place? You know I hate people who make me look normal!" Ken raised his voice.

"Taking sercet pictures of Kukai..." Tamira stopped as she realized Hitomi was glaring at her.

"HITOMI! What have I told you about stalking people!" Ken sounded all disappointed.

"Stalking is wrong, unless _you_ are involedsomehow." Hitomi mumbled to herself.

"EXACTLY!!!" Ken patted her head as a reward.

"...So where is he?" Tony asked.

"He ran away when Hitomi followed him into the men's restroom!!" Tamira smiled at the three, still in the hollow tree.

"Of course there is only one reason for him to run away!" Hitomi said nodding her head in confidence.

"He knew he was about to be caught by a maniac?" Tony answered her but was completely ignored.

"He knows he loves me." She said giggling creepily to herself.

"...How do you know?" Ken asked.

"He _knows_." Hitomi shot back to him.

"...But how DO you-"

"He. _Knows_." Meaning that there was no discussing this, since Hitomi already concluded that was the answer, and didn't want any outsiders saying otherwise.

"Hitomi... How do I get out of this?" Tamira sheepishly asked.

"Same way you got in." Hitomi turned to her with her hands on her hips.

"How did I do _that_?" Tamira tried to smile. Hitomi looked at her friend.

"I'm trapped Hitomi!!" Tamira whined.

"No you're not. Just get out." Hitomi tried to be patience.

"Am I stuck here _forever_?!" Tamira paniced.

"_YES_!! You will be stuck in there until you're a stack of bones!!!!!" Hitomi snapped at her as she stormed off, followed by Ken and Tony.

"Hey it's Ikuto!" Hitomi pointed to Ikuto who was sitting on the grass. He turned to see who called his name. His mouth dropped as he saw what Ken and Tony was wearing. He didn't want to know, so he just answered with a plain and simple "_Yo_."

Hitomi stood next to him seeing what he was watching. Amu was chasing after ducks around the pond, with sparkles in her eyes. Ken and Tony took off their trench coats and sunglasses, and laid them on the ground. Tony was surprised that he actually had worn something normal after all.

He thought Ken would be atleast wearing a clown suit under that huge trench coat, seeing how he doesn't like to be _normal_. Ken had on a black undershirt, a chain around his neck, and baggie navy blue jeans. To Tony, normal was a plain light blue t-shirt and some tan shorts he had on. Tony stared in envy at Ikuto and Ken for always looking so cool.

Tony knew that Yuuta must be wearing something extremly cool right now, somewhere. Tony was the shortest out of the three, he wasn't known for being cool, but for being quite adorable instead. Tony jumped onto Ikuto's back, while Ken hopped into his lap.

"LOOK!! It's the sun!! It's setting!!" Ken pointed out the obvious as he hopped in Ikuto's lap and Tony nearly choked him to death as they waited in anticipation for the sunset.

"HELP ME!!!!" They heard Amu screamed as she tried to climb a tree, since the ducks retaliated against her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she ran after the ducks with a stick, and ended up smacking one into the pond.

"My savior!" Amu said as she hopped off the tree and the ducks scattered in fear.

"It was no big deal!!" Hitomi smiled as she rubbed her noise. The guys just watched as the two girls played with the ducklings, no matter how hard they tried to escape their torture. When Amu suddenly gasped.

"Is that a _penguin_?!" Amu called out as she pointed to the duck coming out of the pond.

"_PSH_ Girl! Everyone knows penguins live in _Australia_!" Hitomi said as she picked up the duck by it's neck and tossed it back into the pond. Ikuto just looked at the two: what kind of logic is that? Ken chuckled.

"It's almost time!" He said as he turned his head to look at Ikuto and Tony.

"Peanut butter jelly time?!" Tony smiled. Ken shook his head, and raised his arms in the arm's in the air.

"Fireworks!!" Ken called out getting the girls attention. Tony stared at Ken guessing the hand movement was an imitation of the fiery explosions. Hitomi opened her mouth to say something instead a big explosion went off behind her and Amu, they turned to see fireworks being set off and exploding into flowers of colors.

They all stared up as the fireworks lit up the sky. Amu looked as if she was entranced, and tried to reach them, but fell into the pond.

**Tami: Well that's it for this chapter!! Oh yeah, "Dedicated to Caity, half of the awesome Caityandnaeheatcookies, because she motivated me to write this with her awesomeness!" That is what you wanted me to say right!? It's exactly what you said!!**

**Ikuto: You just copy and pasted what she said....**

**Tami: Well they know that **_**now**_**!! And the idea of Amu saying her thoughts out loud and Amu falling into the pond is from Bloody'n'ScarredHitomi randomness XD R&R!!**


End file.
